


In X The X Act

by OftheWind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I am so sorry people, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, This was a 4am idea, moved to ao3, not sorry, this is a comedy, was on fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheWind/pseuds/OftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved from ff.net: I am a crazy person! It's THAT kind of humor. Killua likes Gon and wants to keep it hidden, to the point where retaliation comes from dreamland. Awkward situations arise, hilarity ensues. Killua can't help but wonder,"What am I some kind of pervert?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When lying down next to his friend on the singular bed in Palm's guest room, he laid on his side facing the wall. Being this close was embarrassing, considering the snippets of dreams he was having as of late. He listened to Gon's steady breaths. Closing his eyes, he knew that he could go days without sleep, but it was better to get some. Who knew what terrors Bisky would bestow upon them the next day? He wasn't even sure how Palm knew to call her, at least, not the details of it since she'd clearly said her power told her to. He guessed that was more than enough to know. She was creepy, so who knew what kinds of creepy things she had to do to activate her power or how specific it was.

He turned, deciding to try looking at the sleeping boy next to him. Usually, he would be filled with calm thoughts; after all, the enhancer's presence was a soothing one to him personally. Sleeping next to him was not a new phenomenon. Yet, he was a little afraid of what would happen if he drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, he felt drowsiness overtake him.

_He was facing Gon's back, and the other seemed to be in deep thought about something. Even from behind, he could always tell when he was in deep thought. Luckily it wasn't about math, or else he could swear he would have seen steam coming from the boys' ears. Reaching, he touched his shoulder, knowing within himself that he was grinning._

_Gon spun around, a curious look on his face, "Ne? What is it Killua?"_

_He'd come prepared this time. He would definitely say the right words. He wouldn't be a coward and let his wall get in the way. Or would he? He took a step back, "W-well…" he knew he was blushing to the point where his face was probably red. 'I really like you…the same way as a girl with a crush. I have a crush on you.' Those thoughts ran through his head, instead, what came out was to his own amazement and horror. There weren't words at all, silence as he mouthed three simple words. 'I want you…'_

_The next thing he knew, he'd lost composure and control. Gon was sitting in a chair with wheels and had spun it around to face him. What was Gon doing with desk work anyway? It really didn't suit him at all. Amber eyes looked into ocean ones with curiosity. He'd backed away, moving himself from side to side, hips going to and fro, weight shifting from one foot to the other. It was like he was doing a little dance, to keep those amber eyes on him. This was embarrassing and certainly not something he would do if he was awake…_

_But he enjoyed it._

_Yes, that's right…this was a dream…and it was getting closer to becoming more lucid._

_Gon seemed to be enjoying it._

_He came closer, cupping the fellow hunter's chin in his hand, lifting his head so their eyes were locked. Gon seemed frozen in place. He decided to keep going, leaning down to let their lips touch._

_It was a lovely feeling to finally kiss him._

_He let the rest of his body lean in closer, already wishing he'd have taken things off so that he could feel more of the warmth of his best friend's touch. It seemed words were completely done away with for now. He pulled away slightly, darting out his tongue to lick the lips before him, opening his eyes. Those amber eyes were different now. As if a switch was turned on, it seemed he'd accomplished his mission: the other's imminent arousal._

_He was receiving kisses galore, admiring those trailing soft lips. From his forehead to the nape of his neck, from his lips to his collarbone. Without a doubt, he knew it would turn out like this. Gon was always the one going forward, and he was always tagging along. He was the shadow of his beloved. Playing such an instinctive role empowered him to be open and honest enough to be the initiator, but to instantly submit to Gon's wills. He didn't have a shred of a doubt, even when he began his seduction, that he'd end up being the receiver._

_But it wasn't like he was a pushover either. He was a Zoldyck._

_He pulled away, looking into the clearly pleading face. They'd been standing and he reached forward, pushing Gon back and onto the chair. On his knees, he started to undo the front of bright green shorts. He blushed harder, seeing that after unzipping, his goal was already in sight. 'He doesn't wear underwear?' Or is that this dream was becoming too lucid, as if his thoughts were manifesting. It didn't matter, he didn't care. He quickly grabbed the base, knowing to be gentle and brought his oral cavity down, clamping his lips around his new treat._

_Hands were going into his hair, gripping a bit as finally the next sound came out in the form of a moan._

_He closed his eyes, deciding to go with the flow and do what he could. Embarrassed, his blush spreading from cheek to cheek and meeting over the bridge of his nose, those sounds drove him to keep up his actions. Sucking, licking along, giving a light tug towards his mouth every now and then, he didn't know what an amateur such as himself would be capable of, but was determined to do his best._

_His lover seemed to like it and boy did he like it._

_He licked up pre-seed, thinking to himself that it tasted like nothing, wondering if he would keep going till his lover reached completion. When hips were bucking, causing him to really bob his head against its rhythm, he knew his answer. 'Yes, I'd do anything for you, including this.'_

_There was a part of him that seemed further away, being a spectator. He wasn't sure how he could see himself sucking Gon off and at the same time be doing it, but the spectator shared the same thoughts, emotions, and sensations as the participating counterpart. He felt himself get harder in his nether regions as he clamped his lips rougher, moving his mouth as far in as he could muster before rearing back to the tip. Gon was moaning, gripping his white hair, bucking his hips and at the same time trying not to, desperately trying to keep some sort of control over himself._

_When the release came, he knew that's when Gon lost it altogether. He'd been prepared, at least mentally, and was only around the tip when essence burst forth into his mouth and he drank it all up with ease, swallowing as much as he could at a time._

_The outside him knew what was happening, as some of the semen escaped past his lips and dripped down to his chin. He reached up to wipe it on his sleeve, not caring much about it leaving any stains._

_He brought his head up to wipe his mouth and chin, looking up and widening his eyes._

_He hadn't expected to be on the receiving end of a look with so much burning passion._

_Was this what someone like him was capable of? Of course it was, but to be on the receiving end of that look made his heart flutter._

_He wasn't sure how, but somehow, there was a bed, and he was laying back on it, Gon on top of him. All clothing was gone and he heard himself moaning at the light touches of excited erections. Yes, this was what he'd meant earlier when he'd thought of himself as submissive. It seemed his actions lit a spark on the inside of his partner that wouldn't be quenched until he'd gotten what he wanted. But first, a favor had to be returned._

_He instantly missed the warmth of a body on top of him, and shivered when he felt a tongue sliding up the side of his own hardness. Nothing more was left for him to wonder about, when he felt the sensation of a mouth surrounding himself. Of course Gon was going to pay back the favor and make things more even. To top it off, he'd already felt sore in the other areas the enhancer ravished with licks, sucks, bites, and kisses beforehand. A hand was sliding up the left side of his chest, reaching and gripping a hard nipple and he thought he saw stars when the enhancer gave it a twist. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with the added sensation._

_He gasped and tilted his head back; closing his eyes when he came and felt a tongue lapping up the traces._

_When he opened his eyes again, there were those lovely amber ones peering right into his own. He couldn't really place a word for what the feeling in his heart was, "Gon…?"_

_He instantly knew what was going to happen to him when he felt a pulsing member against him. He could only smile, looking up, then reaching up to place a hand on his lover's cheek, "Please…"_

_His dream…no…fantasy, was kind even to himself. In reality, the feeling of being penetrated couldn't have been nearly this sweet. It was okay, it didn't need to act like reality in the first place. He let out a loud cry, being hushed by a fervent kiss, which he gladly returned. And it didn't take long before his lovely enhancer was moving. In order to get just the right angle, he had to raise his hips a bit, but it was completely worth it. He let his hands explore, searching for something to grab onto, desperate for it. This was something he wouldn't give to anyone, yet had been more than willing to give to his best friend. He thought he would grow faint when a hand grabbed his and squeezed it tightly._

_At first the thrusts were light, then they got rougher, forcing his body to move with them…and he loved every second of it._

_They had to be in that position for five minutes, before he was exited and rolled over onto his stomach. He already knew what to do: arch his spine a tad and raise his rump for reentry. He couldn't help himself from moving with every thrust and there was nothing to grab onto, but he also had the chance to get more vocal. Not with words, just moans to signify the pleasure of being pounded into from behind. It was weird not being able to look up at the other, but he felt so much more of his manhood in exchange._

_It had to be another ten minutes, before they switched again. He was on his side, a leg lifted up and over the others shoulder, his lover snugly between them and entering from a new angle._

_The fourth position was him on his back again, spread out, legs around slim tanner hips, his own hips being held as he reached up, placing his palms against a shifting headboard to stop himself from sliding up. His head was tilted back and he licked his lips before letting out more moans of sheer joy._

_Beads of sweat rolled down a pale forehead as the edges of lips curled up at either side in a heartfelt smile. This was everything that he imagined it to be and so much more. There wasn't really a way to describe the fiend that he'd unleashed just moments ago, yet it was just fine. It was someone he trusted with every ounce of his being: heart, body, mind, soul even. It was why his lack of experience was okay. Why he'd let his lovers primal urges completely take over and consume him in an aura of affection. It didn't really surprise him that while he was the one to actively pursue their actions, he let the enhancer take the steering wheel once the right urges were ignited. That's right…that's just how enhancers were after all. They took control of a situation in one way or another and were loud; always making so much noise…and their actions made them an open book when it came to their emotions._

_It's what made the moment all the more special._

_This enhancer was completely, utterly, selfishly devoted to him and him only and would show it in his own type of way._

_That's right…enhancers are the most physical. But a transmuter could accept the physicality due to their unique attitude. However, this was something he didn't have to lie or cheat to get. He'd rather die than lie to his lover and his dedication was even more than the enhancer could even muster or imagine._

_He was his everything._

_Of course, he didn't want to deny his nature; he'd lie if he needed to just to keep Gon from ever being unhappy on the condition that he didn't lie concerning things about himself, not anymore at least._

_Gon Freecss…_

_"GON!"_

_It was a name he'd remember as long as he lived. A nice simple name for a simple individual who had simple needs and wants._

_Who simply had him under submission and calling his name in sheer ecstasy, which he could easily set aside his pride to do._

_"Killua!"_

_It was actually nice to hear his name called back. That's right, Gon was always thinking about anyone but himself most of the time. That was the kind of heart he had._

_Since things progressed to this level between them, there was no way he could ever leave the love of his life to die…_

_The next thrust caused him to shout out again and he felt himself getting closer to the release he craved. His words came out in a whimper, "I'm going to…"_

_"Me too, hold on…for me…"_

_"Yes…yes…I-I can…Gon…" They would finish together. He didn't care about any consequences or where his essence would even go, but he would be patient and wait._

_The thrusts got faster, harder, and once again he thought he was seeing stars, "I can't…!"_

_"On the count of three…"_

_"Three…"_

_"Two…"_

_"ONE!"_

_He felt heat wash over him like a wave, and he let out a final cry of delight, letting go of the feeling building up inside of him, the retraction of anal muscles accepting his lover's seed after it rushed in._

_"Ah! Killua…?"_

_"Yes Gon…?"_

_"Can we take a bath? You got yours all over me!"_

_Panting, sweating, squeezing his lovers hand, he smiled up at his enhancer, "Sure."_

He opened his eyes, in a pool of sweat from the overwhelming heat, clutching at the sheet over him.

_Not again…_

The Zoldyck flushed, but not from the heat. No, it was from the dream he just woke up from. It was unbelievably explicit this time and not in first person, even though he could feel as much as one can feel in a dream. It was just another secret to lock away in the vault that was his mind.

It took him quite some time to come to terms with his unspoken feelings, but spending the previous night training with Biscuit was an eye opening experience. While he wouldn't admit anything, he had the nagging feeling that she already knew the situation and his predicament.

Gon was under the impression that Killua was his best friend in the entire world and that Killua felt the same.

He clutched the blanket tighter, threatening to tear it.

No…he didn't feel the same. He felt more but he wouldn't utter a word to anyone in the world other than himself. He'd thought of Gon as a person he could hang around during the hunter exam, because he was interesting. He thought of him as a friend for the first time when his older brother confronted him in the final phase. He wanted it, he craved it…friendship. Gon was his first ever friend that he'd made in his life. He knew that Gon was a true friend when he came to his house with Leorio and Kurapika. They walked into Heaven's Area as friends and learned nen together as friends. When he visited Gon's home…yes…that's when things started to slowly but surely change. He knew that he liked Gon as a friend. During their time in Yorknew City, he'd thought about just how above and beyond he was going for another person. During Greed Island, he questioned himself the most. Why was he so focused on helping Gon get to his father? It didn't exactly benefit him after all, it was more interesting though and he got to stay around him.

The dreams started after they'd met Kite and found out about NGL and the Chimera Ants.

Somewhere along the line…like was changing. He had to think about this among all the other things that he had to think about. It was a nuisance and nagging at him every time he looked the boy's way, but he had a better wall around himself and his emotions than to do something as silly as blushing and looking away. He wouldn't give his body the satisfaction.

So it seemed that his body was retaliating against him in dream land. And boy did it retaliate.

_It was the touches that drove him wild…_

He thought his heart skipped a beat at the memory.

To make matters worse, he had to compose himself before Gon, who was currently next to him and awake. He could blame his profuse sweating on the heat, the same for the blush that covered his face.

_What am I? Some kind of pervert!?_

He couldn't believe the audacity of his own mind and of how precise yet explicit his dreams became. It made him feel ashamed even.

_He wanted to look up at his partner for a moment before accepting what he wanted to slide into him. It had to be coated and he had a few pillows under his spine to prop himself up for better access._

_Stop it brain…_

He wanted the memory to go away because he just knew there was no looking at Gon and not thinking about it. What lie would he make up when he made a funny face?

Oh…that's right…he was a liar. A very good one at that.

This would just be something else to hide from Gon. He knew Gon wasn't stupid, but he could always make up some excuse for why he felt the way he did.

However, there was no hiding it from Bisky of all people. She seemed to be able to see through everything.

Smothering love was quite an ironic term.

_Wait…love?_


	2. Information Gathering

They didn't know who these Knuckle and Shoot characters were. They also had to keep in mind that Morel's students would be trying to find information on them too. As they entered the public library, Killua stole glances over people's shoulders. Minding the fact that either of Morel's students might be using any resources necessary to find out who they were.

Gon was walking ahead, looking for a computer for them to share while in the crowded computer hall.

Killua's face flushed when they passed by a man who was clearly just some pervert using public means to get his fix. A small glimpse of the video and he knew it was undoubtedly pornographic.

He turned his head to see if Gon had even noticed.

"Killua! There's a free computer!"

_Thank God he didn't notice that. What a pervert!_

Not like he could be one to judge.

His dream that morning was driving him nuts. It just kept popping into his head.

_The way Gon bucked his hips when he was giving him a blowjob was similar to how he moved them when the enhancer was inside of him._

He smacked himself.

"You okay Killua!?"

He froze. Gon had noticed that he'd done something out of the ordinary. He put his hands on his hips and gave a snooty, obnoxious laugh, "Haha! I can't believe I didn't see that open computer first! Let's get to it before someone else does!"

Gon quirked a brow briefly, then turned around and proceeded for the laptop, which was thankfully far away from where that perverted guy was.

Gon sat before it and he pulled up a chair next to him.

"Since we're both hunters, do you want to use your number Killua?"

"Yeah sure. But I think this might actually be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Well hunters are supposed to find information on their own, but looking up other hunters on the hunter website would be too easy wouldn't it?"

Gon thought for a moment, putting a finger on his lips and pressing it a little.

_He looks like he's kissing his finger. What if he got a little drool on it and wet it…like you would do if you were going to put it in…,_ "I need to wash my face!"

"Oh okay! Want me to come with?"

"No…if you leave the computer someone will think it's free. Just here…", he gave the enhancer his hunters license, "Use my number and see what you can find. I'll be right back." He watched Gon for a moment, then turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Once in the restroom, he was glad it seemed empty. He went into a stall and closed the door.

"Shit…" he'd punched at the wall lightly, minding his strength so as not to shatter the tile, then placing his hands on it and leaning over the miraculously cleanly toilet, "What the hell brain…stop doing this to me."

He knew in actuality, penetration wasn't as sweet as his dream made it out to be. So some coaxing and teasing had to be done first. But damn it all, why had that small action been enough to drive him nuts!? Gon hadn't even done anything out of the ordinary for crying out loud.

He had to do something about the embarrassment. Gon would just be confused if he came out blushing like crazy for seemingly no reason.

He couldn't blame heat. The place was air conditioned. And why did Gon look…look… _so damn cute…_

He punched the wall again.

The outside door opened, someone was coming in. He paid no mind after that. He was secluded anyway, so it didn't matter. They went into the stall next to him.

Well okay…all traces of his latent desires would definitely be gone if the person in the other stall was going. That was a desire killer. He'd take that as his cue to leave. Especially when he'd heard a zipper going down.

_Okay…I can get through this day. I can. It'll be fine._

He decided to wash his hands before leaving…just cause.

When he came back to Gon, he was surprised to see the enhancer with a pleading face, "Ne Killuaaaaa!"

_Oh my God he said that in the dream…the same damn way…_  Perhaps another bathroom trip was in order. And possibly one in which he would need some tissues, "W-what is it Gon?"

"I couldn't find anything useful!"

_Gosh he can be so cute without realizing it_ , "I told you it isn't the best idea. Did you just look for their names and that's it?"

Gon nodded, placing his index finger to his own lips in contemplation.

_Keep it together Killua!_  "Well, how about you try looking up any works that they've done. See if they published anything. You can get a full name if you try that."

Gon's eyes brightened up at the idea.

Killua's brows quirked at his best friend doing a little victory shake of his hips in the swiveling chair. He kept his hands in his pockets, and he wanted to hightail it back to the bathroom so that Gon wouldn't notice him get even the slightest bit flustered.  _The hell is he even doing that for!?_  "Y-you are so weird Gon…"

"Aww! I can't find anything like that either!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and came over to the computer, sitting unbearably close to Gon while the lad kept up his net search. He didn't dare to get any closer than he already was, "No Gon…here…", he reached forwards and for the mouse, and his hand was suddenly, accidentally, on top of Gon's.  _I just didn't..._ He'd put his hand on Gon's before the lad could let go of the mouse. As if his own hand was on fire, he'd brought his away and waited for Gon to let go of the mouse before bringing his hand back on it.  _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHY DID I JUST DO THAT!? DID GON EVEN NOTICE!?_

"Killua…you feel a little hot. Are you okay?"

"W-what now?"

"Maybe we should get something to cool off."

"Huh!?"

Gon pointed, "The air conditioner stopped working while you were in the bathroom."

Killua followed where his friend pointed and he blinked, "So it seems."

"I know!", Gon had popped up with a wide grin, "Let's get ice cream!"

Shutting down the open search pages, Killua just sighed. It was a stroke of luck, pure chance, that Gon didn't notice in that small instance, that the heat was due to something else entirely, "S-sure…ice cream."

When they left the place, his hands were fists in his pockets.  _H-his hand touched mine. It was softer than I thought it would be._ Gon was walking in front of him, and there was no fighting the blush running across his cheeks this time around.

At the ice cream place nearby, Killua smiled as he regained a bit of his innocence while pointing and clearly deciding to rudely mess with the clerk, "Give me a chocolate on a cone, hold the sprinkles, and be sure to put extra chocolate sauce on top. Oh and add little chocolates on top, but you have to put the chocolates on top  _before_  you drizzle the sauce on top. Oh, and please be sure to make it before anything starts to melt, otherwise the whole thing is just ruined beyond my tastes."

The clerk looked annoyed and Gon could even hear the woman mutter to herself, "You damned brat…!"

Killua just smirked as if nothing was amiss.

Gon blinked, "J-just give me vanilla bean on a cone please!"

She rang up the orders, "Anything else?"

Gon shook his head, "No, that's it!", he took out some jennies from his pocket, only to stop when Killua's hand was over his.

"Its fine Gon, I'll buy it."

"Oh okay!"

He retracted his hand and fast at the  _goddammit_  adorable smile he'd gotten in return. He took out his wallet and decided to unleash his frustration on said cashier, "Since I'm paying for it, I hope my ice cream is done correctly. Ah but that's okay, you don't look too bright in the first place! Like the type to follow someone's instructions without having to think too hard about it."

The girl snatched the money from his hand when he'd held it up, "Here's your change SIR!"

He snickered.  _Mission accomplished._

When they'd gotten their respective cones, he dug into his with catlike prowess and his unspeakable joy at being able to taste something chocolate for the first time in quite a while. Really, he started devouring his instantly while they were walking along the sidewalk.

Though he did the worst possible thing imaginable in his own mind when his chocolate ice cream got low enough; he looked over to see how far along Gon was.

He almost choked.

Gon didn't get that far, was absent mindedly licking his very vanilla ice cream and had gotten some on the side of his mouth.

He leaned forward just the slightest for a better look at Gon absent mindedly  _licking and sucking_  at the vanilla ice cream. And that spot on the side of his lip was getting slightly bigger and it sort of looked like…

"Ah Killua…"

"W-what?"

"Your nose is bleeding!"

He reared back in surprise, then spinning around with a look of horror of his face.  _OH MY GOD NO!_

Gon had dug into his pockets, looking for a napkin, "Oh silly me! Here, take the one from my ice cream cone!"

Killua snatched it without a word, and brought it to his nose, not wanting Gon to see how red his face was. He wanted to run away and find a place to kill over right then and there.

"Are you okay Killua?"

"Y-yeah…",  _C-can like these Knuckle and Shoot guys just come out right now to kill me!?_  He froze when Gon was closer to him, trying to see his face to make sure that he was okay.  _GAHH!_  He turned away from him instantly.

"Is it the weather making you get a nosebleed?"

_He has the audacity to ASK!? No it's because of you eating your damn ice cream like that…_  "I-I don't know why! It just happened okay!?"

"Here's another tissue."

He snatched it, "Uh…hold my ice cream please…"

Gon did as told, looking worried to his friend.

Killua had to roll up the tissues and plug his nose up. Needless to say there was no enjoying the rest of his ice cream with a darned bloodied nose of all things.

When they went back to walking, everything was a little quiet. Too quiet. Gon broke the silence to ask curiously, "So…are you really okay? Maybe we should use today to rest instead of looking for information on Knuckle and Shoot."

"N-no. We should try to find out whatever we can. I can't imagine they're not doing the same thing, trying to find out who we are. Time is of the essence."

"But you're feeling sick!"

"Gon I'm not…", he stopped when that pleading face was staring at him intently, "I…uh…fine…maybe I trained a little too hard yesterday. We can take it easy for one day…"

Gon grinned and that's when Killua noticed that Gon still had ice cream on the side of his mouth.

Gon was clearly worried when Killua was bent over on the sidewalk on his hands and knees and the nosebleed resembled waterfalls, "K-Killua you are not okay!" He looked around for some help, "We need to get you to an emergency room!"

"N-no please don't…I'm FINE!"

Gon was sweatdropping and was clearly unsure of what to do, "B-but you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing…I'm  _fine okay!?_ " He had more tissues in hand, desperately trying to plug and stop the bleeding. He looked back when Gon got quiet, quirking a brow at seeing the boy went from confused to flat out concerned after wincing at his tone.

Gon suddenly, unexpectedly, gave Killua a thumbs up with a serious face, "Your nosebleed ends here!"

"The hell are you on about?"

When Gon took a step forwards, he was a little wary of just what he was thinking.

"Just hold still okay? Aunt Mito showed me a way to get rid of nosebleeds."

"What are you…?"

Gon was hovering over him when suddenly, Gon stomped his green boots on the ground and leaned in shouting at the top of his lungs, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The flustered Killua looked at him like he had two heads.

After shouting at him, Gon took a step back and crossed his arms, "YOSH!"

Killua was up in front of his slightly shorter friend, reaching to playfully chop the top of his head, "You idiot you scare people to get rid of hiccups, not nosebleeds!"

"Ow! Killua!"

Then the Zoldyck just started laughing.

Rubbing the top of his head, Gon was laughing too, "But it's not bleeding anymore is it?"

"I guess not. You scared the nosebleed right out of me…"

"Then mission accomplished!"

"You are…", he shook his head while the enhancer was grinning like an idiot, "Something else…"He took the chance to really check if he still had the nosebleed, seeing it really was gone. He actually blushed, reaching forwards and using his thumb to wipe that darned ice cream off of his friends face, "There. That was on your face the whole time and made you look even goofier than usual."

Gon just blinked, then laughed, "Ah sorry!"

They went back to walking. Gon holding the ice creams even as they started melting in the heat.

 


	3. Personal Space

He spread his legs a little, Gon doing the same thing next to him. He was looking ahead, knowing that Gon was concentrating as much as he was.

He was starting to sweat and pant.

If he listened close enough, he could hear Gon's steady breaths. He knew that he should be concentrating. Bisky said they had to really concentrate in order to practice keeping their Ren for three hours. It had only been thirty minutes, and he was already feeling exhausted. He wondered how Gon was feeling.

"Gah! I can't do it!"

Glistening with sweat, Gon had finally released his Ren. After several seconds, his best friend let out a small dissatisfied grunt, leaning forward a bit and putting his hands on his knees while breathing heavier, Killua lost control of his own. He was sweating himself, but he didn't entirely care. His focus was on the realization that Gon's tanner skin glistened when there was a sheen layer of sweat over it. He'd gotten a small whiff of his scent, trying to stop himself from shuddering.  _Gosh he smells so good…_

But he had to be extra careful because they were under the watchful eyes of Bisky. Palm was coming in every now and then on top of that. She wasn't there now, so he only had to worry about one woman figuring him out.

"We just need to focus a bit more Killua! It's okay. We'll be able to do this and then beat Knuckle and Shoot."

He heaved a sigh, "If you say so…"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay.", the thought crossed his mind to add in a sample,  _Can I join you?_  But he knew bathing together would not be the same as when they were on Whale Island last year.

Not with the dream he'd had during a short nap he'd taken during the day.

_This time things were different. There was no buildup like the first dream. Things had already gone underway. He was gripping raven hair tightly, watching his partner suck at the tip of his erection. Every little touch felt amazing, and he thought he would lose it when he was immersed in a mouth._

_He heard himself moan and found that keeping still was a bit impossible._

_Gon sure knew what he was doing and it was blowing his mind. He wondered, how did Gon know what he was doing?_

_That's right…this was his dream and once again, he felt himself getting control of his dream._

_The last dream, he'd let Gon have his way with him._

_This time, he wanted to be the one to make sweet love to his enhancer. Pulling away and ignoring any sounds of protest, he got down on his knees and leaned in with closed eyes to initiate a kiss, not caring that he probably tasted a bit of himself mixed in with his lover's saliva. He didn't know what come would taste like, so it remained tasteless in his dreams. Maybe at some point he'd be able to identify its particular taste. He hoped it would taste sweet, as sweet as his enhancer did with every kiss._

_Gon was trying to pounce on him._

_Instead, he used a bit of strength to tame his lovely prize. Not in any rough manner, rather, he just needed to be the one on top._

_"Relax…"_

_Unlike the last dream, he had clothes on. But he simply willed that his partner be stark naked and it was so. He could get to what he wanted much faster, and he knew it'd be easier with a naked partner despite the fact that his shorts were at his ankles and he still had on a black tank top._

_It was fine, he was to the point this time. He knew what he wanted and he was happy to see his lover was giving him a pleading, expectant look._

_It wasn't like he needed to fill in any blanks about the body under him. He'd seen Gon naked outside of the dream world. They took baths together when they were twelve, back when both had been innocent of the sexual thoughts that now pervaded Killua's mind._

_At fourteen, he just wanted Gon to scream his name._

_Maybe his mind was trying to fill in the blanks of what it would have been like to be surrounded by muscle, but he felt his mind was a bit realistic when he pressed into his lover. Realistic in the sense of feeling. Gon had gripped him, but his face was reeling as if the feeling coursing through him was wonderful. He'd accept that, it was the feeling he wanted Gon to feel. So when he started moving, he knew he could do what he wanted. That it was okay to pour his heart out with actions. Actions spoke louder than words didn't they? Gon needed to know that he loved him and wanted to use his own body to express that feeling personally. He'd use a part of him set aside for no one else._

_It was a different feeling, being the giver instead of the receiver. It was something he could get used to when he felt the need rise up in him._

_And his enhancer felt so damn good._

_He bit his lip and went all the way in, feeling the boy shiver in delight and grip his wrists tighter, mouth opening wider in apparent surprise. It seemed he hit a sensitive spot._

_He liked that look._

_Bringing hips back to shove them forward; he watched those widened amber eyes and was delighted to see that look again. To his own amazement, he heard his name called out and of all things, it made him freeze._

_Their eyes met in this moment frozen in time._

_His face was redder than it already was._

_He wanted to hear the words from Gon, "Please…tell me…"_

_"Killua…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I lov…"_

He woke up from his nap and his mood was not a good one. Clearly, he didn't want to wake up from this one. He was about to hear three words he wanted to hear so badly that he would do anything. Getting reciprocation was all he ever wanted and frankly all he ever needed.

Though his face flushed.

He was in the room by himself but he couldn't really call the feeling a morning wood since it was the middle of the afternoon. And he was further embarrassed to know that he'd be in need of a change of boxers. Also…it was better that he wash these himself.

And when he'd gotten up off the bed and was taking off his current pants, not facing the door, was when someone decided to barge in.

"Hey! You're awake!"

He yanked his pants up and turned around, flustered, "GON! Can't you knock!?"

"Ah sorry, sorry! But today will be a breakthrough!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"No way. I need to shower first."

Gon tilted his head, "But we're going to do more training.

"Just…", he sighed, "Let me take a shower to wake myself up okay?"

"Okay…"

Gon was really going to say it, at least the dream version of his best friend anyway. He let go of the rim of his pants, pushing past the fellow fourteen year old quickly so he wouldn't get a chance to notice his blush.

Letting the water fall down and hit him, feeling the steam rising and his silver hair droop from being wet, he decided it best that he relieve himself of the built up feeling within. And there was only one way he knew how. The images of his dreams resurfaced and gave him plenty of inspiration. His whole face was red. He almost…almost couldn't believe that he was doing this, of all things, to the image of his best friend.

His grip around himself made him shiver, despite the heat building up in the bathroom. He knew he was doing something right when he gave that first tug. It was a branching pleasure that he didn't expect, but completely became obsessed with.

"Gon…"

Yes, he was by himself, so he could close his eyes and really focus on the object of his affections. Maybe he could even afford the luxury of saying his name a bit louder.

"G-Gon…!"

It had a nice ring to it. He had a hand before him against the tile, tilting his head back so the water was hitting his chest, though he kept going, completely fueled by his dreams…no… his fantasies.

It was a  _really_  nice feeling and he went faster, harder, minding his own strength in the process. He didn't need that much of a grip.

Without realizing it, his back was against the wall, one hand was behind him against said wall, and his other hand was set on giving him the release he'd been building up to. He was going faster and with a face consuming blush, he'd actually gotten a bit louder in his chant of his best friend's name.

Two things happened simultaneously.

He shouted Gon's name.

And suddenly the door swung open to the bathroom entrance and he hard Gon's voice, "Killua! You called me!?"

He nearly choked, but at the same time, he'd been sent over the edge. And his face was completely red, eyes wide, and he shivered a bit.

"Killua?"

"Gone, the soap is gone!"

"Huh?"

He had to come up with something and fast, "I…I wasn't calling you, I was saying there's no soap…"

"Oh okay! I can get you some. Hold on!"

He heard the ruffling of a cupboard within the restroom. His eyes were only on what coated his hand and had made its way to the floor of the shower. Seeing it in actuality was…different than in his dreams. He was sort of mesmerized. Until he remembered Gon would be on the other side of the shower curtain at a moment's notice. He put his hand into the steady water stream, watching it flow, following its trail until it went down the drain. He'd keep in mind to clean the whole shower afterwards, paranoid of the thought of leaving any evidence.

The curtain opened just a bit, "Here you go Killua!"

He slowly turned his head, blinking and looking to see just a tanner hand holding in a bar of soap.

_What would he do if…?_  Nope…he was nowhere near as daring as to grab Gon's hand and pull him in the shower with him. That was way too much. Instead, he just took the bar, granted with the hand he didn't use to touch himself, "Thanks."

"Okay. Sorry about that. I was walking by and I really thought you called me!"

"I didn't. I could have gotten out and gotten it myself you know…"

"I know but I did want to let you know that Biscuit wants us to train when you get out. But I guess by the time we're done, you'll just need to shower again!", Gon was laughing a little innocent laugh.

_I am such a pervert…_

He didn't even want to face Gon, so he'd stay in the shower for longer than necessary. Way longer than necessary.

"Hey Killua…"

"W-what?"

"I know you haven't been feeling well lately. You had that nosebleed and you sound a little tired even now, so take your time okay?"

"Sure...thing…" he was flabbergasted when the curtain opened more and Gon was peering in.

"No really, if you don't feel like it, you shouldn't train today. Maybe you worked too hard last time. Either way, getting some more sleep and practicing after me would be…"

"Gon…a LITTLE privacy please!?"

"Oh!" the enhancer had just met his glance and his eyes never altered.

Of course Gon was just looking straight ahead. Eyes never going down or anything to look at his body.

"Gon…out!"

"Ah okay okay! I was just worried is all!"

"You can be worried from the other side of the curtain!"

Gon could take a hint and retreated from the shower, the curtain closing.

He sighed. He didn't want to sound mean, but he would go insane if Gon continued to stare right at him.

"Hey Killua!"

"What!?"

"What's that salty smell?"

_Oh crap no!_  Why in the blue heck did Gon's super sense of smell have to kick in now!?  _Oh…salty…of course it's salty…_ , "I dunno! You're weird! Get out of here! I'll be out soon!"

"Okay okay!"

When the door of the bathroom shut, and he was by himself again, he heaved a sigh of relief.  _Geeze!_

Clothed, clean, and dressed, he'd come out to face both Gon and Bisky in a much better mood.

Palm, on the other hand, had gone into her restroom for use and wondered at why it was unusually clean.

 


	4. Sneaky Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray for me

Maybe the only way to really end the countless bouts of embarrassment was to just come out with it already? That was certainly a thought running through his mind. But at the same time, Killua really wasn't that bold of a person. It was why he had to resort to little lies and sneaky tactics in order to get his fix. To be blunt about things, he felt his own actions were getting slightly weirder as the days went by.

_He was taking his best friends worn clothes every now and then just to touch them and get a whiff of his scent. To do this, his only chance was to wait until late at night after everyone else had called it a day._

_He would lay awake at night just staring…staring at his best friend sleeping. Thinking of touching him, just a little, but never actually doing it._

It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn Bisky was looking at him a little differently. Gon didn't seem to notice any changes, which he was more than grateful for. As for Palm? Well, she was just…being Palm he guessed. Aside from making meals every now and then, they hardly ever saw the woman. She disappeared around her own house and had a terrible habit of popping up without anyone noticing.

She'd popped up, like some sort of unnatural ghost lady, when they were training their Ren. Spouting her little two cents of doubt about their ability to do it in the month they had before them.

Only a week had gone by and they were a bit closer to holding their Ren for two hours at best. Unfortunately, they still hadn't been able to figure out who Shoot was. It was a little frustrating; Killua had taken it upon himself to do searches on his own, on the Hunter website, blogs, anything…and couldn't find any information. Perhaps the man prepared before this whole thing started and purposely removed any information about himself?  _No…I'm sure they couldn't have been given that much of an advantage._  Maybe information on him was just more classified since he was Morel's student and Morel himself had very close ties to the chairman? Still, he should have been able to find something! The goal was seemingly so simple; defeat Knuckle and Shoot and take the tokens.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, turning with wide eyes to see who was interrupting his thoughts.

"I came up with an idea!"

He turned his head quickly, looking down to avert his eyes from Gon's, "What's that?"  _He's touching my shoulder…his hand feels nice…_

"Why don't we try going back to the big bulletin board? They go to check that don't they?"

Killua raised his head, "We can try. But I'm not sure why they would check it a week after Netero's little game started."

"I thought about that," he tightened his grip on Killua's shoulder ever so slightly, "Maybe there's another message for us? You said before we can find out things about people from little things, so I thought maybe if one of them stuck by the bulletin board, we could scout the area and look for anyone suspicious. Since you saw Knuckle, Shoot would be more likely to be there. But I guess it's a long shot since they might be talking to each other, even though they don't know who we are yet."

_Please stop touching me Gon…I might just…_

Gon was in front of him, having both hands on either of the paler boy's shoulders, "It's worth a try isn't it?"

_WHY!? Why is he doing this!? What's with him being so touchy all of the sudden!? Both of his hands are on my shoulders and he's so freaking close. This is torture...torture that even my family didn't prepare me for..._

Gon was a little confused when his best friend retreated at an amazing speed and was standing in the doorway, not looking in his direction.

"It's worth a try Gon…"

"Okay!"

He couldn't bear to look back at the grin probably plastered on the enhancer's face.

"Hey Killua…?"

"Oh sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom", and with that, he walked out with his hands in his pockets.

Closing the bathroom door behind him and locking it, he leaned back on it and slowly sunk to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, burying his face. This had to be the most unfair thing in the entire world.  _WHY ME!?_

Gon usually did respect his personal space. For most of the time they spent together over the years, Gon seemed to take the hint that he wasn't a big fan of physical contact. Of course, this was just the byproduct of being tortured so many times. Words had a much heavier impact on his impressionable heart. Yeah sure, maybe they'd touch when rough housing. Just playing the childish role of being…well, children, after they'd met. Though physical contact between them diminished while participating in Heaven's Arena. Probably because both of them were getting used to the fact that the most physical contact they had with others was in the form of pain.

And was it just him? Or did Gon seem a little masochistic?

Like a faithful puppy always coming back for more, excitement in his eyes, Gon would just trudge right back into the line of fire like it was nothing.

He snickered a little at the thought of puppy Gon.

_Okay…focus! On what exactly!? The fact that Gon was brazen enough to just…touch me like that? The hell was with that!?_

Now, after spending so much time not experiencing physical contact, that little moment was really coming out of the left field.

There were footsteps approaching and he could feel the ghastly aura of Palm. She seemed to just be wandering or something. He hoped she wasn't coming to the bathroom.

Rather, she walked by muttering to herself.

Killua was just a little curious and decided to eavesdrop from the other side of the door where she stopped.

Palm's hands were fists, "Notice me…!"

And with that, she kept walking.

Killua was frozen in place and didn't know whether to laugh or not. Was she referring to her sensei? She shamelessly admitted to being in love with that guy in front of them before. Either way, he had a hand over his mouth to stop any noise from slipping out.

_If Gon noticed me…_

He shivered at the thought. If Gon could look at him with even half the passion he did when diving into danger…or even a third of it. Hell, one tenth. If Gon would just look at him, really look at him for more than just the minutes when they would converse casually.

That's right…

_He did look at me, just now anyway…_

Those hazel eyes were deliberately focused on him for that moment when his hands were on his bare shoulders.

Killua blinked and realized his shoulders felt a little warmer, yet the little proof of contact was slowly going away. He took his hand from his mouth, touching his shoulder as if it were delicate glass. Unfortunately, all this thinking just got him excited all over again. It was only natural that he'd crave another release. This time he couldn't use the shower, rather, he eyed the box of nose tissues sitting on the little shelf next to the sink.

* * *

With Gon at his side, they just glared at the vast bulletin board for a moment before looking around at the people. No one seemed too focused on it no matter what direction they looked. It was a bust and at the same time, Killua thought that perhaps they'd exposed themselves a bit by doing this. That was when he realized that he should have shot this idea down if he wasn't so distracted by his thoughts on the boy next to him. Of course Shoot wouldn't be here, he was watching Knuckle and waiting for the moment to see who they were.

Even after leaving that area and going outside, walking along the sidewalk, Gon seemed to be walking just a bit too close for comfort.

There was a bit of a commotion going on.

Without realizing it, he'd gotten a bit closer with the intention of whispering to Gon to calm down and not bother. It wasn't out of the question that Gon would go to check it out. Gon motioned to take a step, just one step, and he reached and grabbed his hand to pull him back.

Gon turned to look at him, clearly surprised.

He gave his hand a squeeze and hissed, "Don't you even dare!"

Gon had lowered his voice, "Awww! But I'm curious about what's going on!"

Killua sighed and was perfectly calm, until he realized what he'd done. He slowly and carefully let go of Gon's hand; never in his life did he want to run as much as he did that very moment. This time, Gon was actually looking at him earnestly. His latest dream came to mind and he couldn't look Gon in the eye, "It doesn't matter…what does is that we need to focus on the goal…"  _I shouldn't be saying that…not me, who's forgotten the goal while daydreaming all the damn time…_

Gon looked excited at the prospect of the challenge ahead of them. Their eyes connected. There was something in those hazel eyes that Killua couldn't quite pinpoint a meaning to. His body was being disobedient.  _I want to just...kiss him right now._  He leaned a bit closer without thinking. So many thoughts ran through his head yet at the same time it felt like his mind was empty. Gon turned to look in another direction absent mindedly and Killua stopped slowly inching closer. Of course Gon was oblivious. He was innocent wasn't he? He seemed as pure as light and that was what made him all the more unreachable.

He almost lost it and kissed Gon...his best friend. His own mind would show him no mercy. He felt guilty for wanting the day to end. So he could dream and screw the enhancer senseless in the world of his own fantasies. Where Gon could take a hint and reciprocate every touch, kiss, lick…,"Let's go..."

"Yeah."

It was a decent break, but they were in for a surprise when they got back to the place they were all staying. They weren't aware of just what Bisky had in mind for them.

The application of Ren felt so much easier after the first hour. It was the second hour that was the worst, but they'd keep pushing forwards, determined to do their best. He was a little better at it than Gon was when he wasn't thinking about his dreams. For once, he'd been able to keep it out of his mind. It could have been because he didn't have one the previous night. Honestly, he missed it a little.

"AND TIME!"

They stopped, sweating, panting, and Killua stole a side glance to see Gon's white tank top was see through from how much he'd been sweating. Either way, his own black one was soaked. Both of their shorts were. All he wanted was a shower…possibly with Gon this time. _Okay not like that brain…I mean like…we'd take turns or something…not take one together…_

Gon's words accompanied heavy breaths, "We finally made three hours…"

They both willed for a shower, yet Bisky stopped them in their tracks.

"HAH!?"

"We're going out to see Knuckle!"

They both looked at the blonde woman like she was nuts.

"This is what you guys will do from now on. Here, you train Ren, then you go out there and challenge Knuckle."

Killua shook his head, "What if we lose!?"

Biscuit shook her head, "Winning or losing doesn't matter. Your goal is not to beat him, it's to take the tags. And so what? Challenge him again if you lose."

Sometimes, he didn't like that woman's brashness. They didn't know what they would be in for. Facing the unknown without any percentage of...anything really...was nuts. Killua looked at Gon and widened his eyes a bit. Of course Gon was excited about the challenge. Of course Gon would go headstrong like he always did.

_Headstrong...like a dominant person...in bed. Oh dammit brain! Now is not the time!_

From what he could size up of Knuckle, that guy looked tough. Okay, so thinking of his first impression of Knuckle was a pretty good distraction from where else his brain would try to go. It was a welcome thought. Until he thought that they were probably going to get their asses kicked. He was exhausted, Gon was excited but exhausted. He wanted to crawl to bed and welcome a wet dream.  _Gah! No._  He had to think of something quick or else his shorts would not be hiding any sort of bulge. Why didn't he wear jeans today!?  _Think of something to kill a boner._

He was prepared to leave with Gon, thinking to himself.

_That Knuckle guy and the beat down ahead of us. I wonder what kind of hatsu he has. Is he an enhancer? Will he be all brawn? Enhancer...like Gon. Gon...taking charge...nope, not going there. Okay think. Boner killer. Aniki...Illumi on the toilet. Ugh...that would do it. Toilet...bathroom...shower. I want to shower. When we get back I can hang in the bathroom while Gon showers...nope! Okay what else? Bisky's other form._ He shuddered. _Yep...that killed it...for the rest of the night and possibly eternity. I'll never have to worry about getting excited thinking of Gon kissing down my neck...and front...dammit!_

Gon was quiet during their walk to the park where their opponent awaited.

_Bisky's other form. If that's her true form...oh god no I don't want to think of any poor soul hooking up with that...ever._

"Killua..."

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah Gon?"

"I want to see just how strong I've gotten. But since this is our first time coming face to face with one of Morel's students, stay by my side okay?"

_You are killing me with your sweetness! Stop saying stuff like that! You are making this so much worse!_ "Yeah...sure. I wouldn't leave your side either way." _That was so suggestive. Thank goodness Gon can't take a hint._

"Are you excited?"

Killua blinked, "W-what?"

Gon laughed a little, "We get to face a strong opponent so early in the month we were given. Maybe we can get the tag and go back sooner than we thought. We can get back to Kite."

Kite...

All desires were gone. He glared as Gon was walking ahead of him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowed his pace.  _I'm such an idiot. How can I be like this when he's thinking about that? Has it always been on your mind? Of course it has. That's why you don't look at me like you used to. Maybe that's why you touched my shoulders, you forgot I'm not big on touching. It all feels like a dream...being here...everything. While I'm focused on you, you're focused on something else entirely. The goal is to get back there to save Kite._

"Killua..."

"Mhm?"

"Let's show this guy what we're made of."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

They came to the clearing. Knuckle was hunched over and they heard a little bark.

The dog trotted away and he got up, turning around to face them.

  


 


	5. Knuckle Fight Part 1

"Is that Knuckle?"

"Yeah…"

When they stepped before him side by side, they were ready, so very ready, until an intimidating aura began to radiate forth.

However, the instant he opened his mouth, Killua knew without a shred of a doubt…Knuckle was a complete idiot!

_He's strong, but what the hell!?_

Gon was looking intently forward, knowing he had to keep his head in the game. By attitude alone, it was clear that Knuckle wasn't very satisfied with his first impression of them. Killua had already made an internal vow that he would protect Gon. He'd made it the moment he first saw Knuckle on the street. The man was loud, rowdy, and ready to fight at a moment's notice. He'd hoped that Gon wouldn't ever grow to Knuckle's level of obnoxiousness, despite their significant similarities.

Knuckle had his arms at his sides, grinning confidently, "PUNCH ME THEN!"

Protecting Gon had been a single, passing thought out of the many that kept running through his head. _I mean…it's not like Gon would particularly need my help like a damsel in distress, but like, just to…_

"Jan…ken…"

_Oh dammit I was not paying attention! Oh? I wonder what this Knuckle guy is gonna do to counter that. He sure looks surprised!_

Killua let his eyes drift for a moment, just a little moment, down his friends back. He had to fight back a blush. Thank goodness tensions were high between Gon and Knuckle, because neither of them would notice.

_G-Gon has…a nice ass…_

If he could run as fast as he could, slam his head against a tree, and it wouldn't look weird, he would have done it without hesitation. _YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Don't…look at it…eyes up Killua…eyes up. DAMMIT you're looking at it again! I…I just…he has nice anatomy…yeah…_

"Um...", Gon blinked.

Killua snapped out of his thoughts and quirked a brow at Knuckle spread out on the grass.

Gon looked over at Killua for a moment in surprise and Killua looked back.

Both youth's eyes made way back to Knuckle.

"Killua…I think he's out cold…"

"What a damned moron. He asked for you to punch him! What was he expecting? You to not throw a strong punch right away?"

"Even so! He fell so fast that my janken missed him completely! Those are some fast reflexes!"

Killua was snickering, placing a hand over his mouth to try to stop himself, "Hahaha well yeah, he did fall pretty quickly for an idiot who doesn't want to get hurt. Oh well, let's take the token and get out of here."

Gon turned and placed a hand on Killua's shoulder, "I have a different idea..."

 _OH MY GOD HE'S TOUCHING ME AGAIN!? WHY!?_ ,"I…w-what?"

"We won't take the token", he said, his outstretched hand giving a small squeeze, "Instead we could use this chance to get a lot stronger. Maybe, when he comes to, we can challenge him again. We have the time, don't we?"

Killua began to aggressively poke Gon's forehead, "What the hell!? It was YOU who said, and I QUOTE, 'Maybe we can get the tokens and go back sooner than we thought.' HAH!? What about that logic? We can just take it and go. Easy as that!"

"Yeah, but… I can tell that he's really a good person."

Killua blinked, "What are you on about now?"

Gon had a little smirk, "There was a dog here before. Good hunters attract animals to them. Besides, I think I'm a pretty good judge of character. I knew you were an interesting person after all."

Killua blinked about five times in the next second that passed by. _THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?_ , "Gon…wha-…!?"

Gon was already before the unconscious Knuckle, set on helping him up. He had to stop however, when a little puppy ran towards them all, "Aww what a cute dog! So you are Knuckle's little buddy from when we first got here!"

_Did I just get blown off for a puppy? Well it is cute but…seriously…what did Gon even mean just now with that comment!? He didn't say 'good' person he said 'interesting person'._

"Hey Killua?"

"Huh?"

"Can you help me carry Knuckle? He's a little heavy and I really wasn't expecting to carry a grown man while exhausted like this. He was pretty strong though."

"Ah, sure…", he walked forwards, "It looks like that dog is set on following us. Is it his or something?" He walked to the side opposite of Gon, tucking himself beneath Knuckle's other arm to assist, "Suddenly I feel even more exhausted than when we first got here. Seriously Gon, only you..."  _What a pain in the ass. We should be ditching this moron and be on our way. And where's he gonna sleep anyway? Is there another guest room or is he taking our bed!? I am not sleeping next to this guy._

They were quiet as they walked back towards Palm's place.

* * *

 _Tonight has been terrible. I had to stop myself from thinking bad thoughts, kill my excitement when I could have just taken care of it in the shower if we didn't have to go out, get my ass kicked by a guy who's not even fighting us seriously, and then take that very guy back to the place we're staying instead of just completing half of our mission. This makes no damn sense, and on top of it all, Gon is being even more questionable than usual. I mean, what the hell? Should I ask him what he meant? Oh man on top of that when he was using his technique and I just idly stood by, I was staring at his ass. That just makes me think of…oh no! No brain no…you cannot do this to me right now…I cannot get excited again. But…but Gon called me interesting…was he flirting with me? I have to be imaging it. Maybe I took it out of context._  "Hey Gon…"

"Hmm? What is it Killua?"

It was like he was on autopilot while stuck in his thoughts, "What about me is so interesting anyway?"  _Wait…what did I just…?_

Gon turned slightly, trying to balance Knuckle and give a side glance at his best friend, "Everything about you is interesting!"

 _Oh good…maybe I was taking it out of context_ , "You said Knuckle seemed like a good person. But you…didn't say that I was a good person…"

"Oh, but you are a good person too! I mean, you're interesting to where I always want to keep you close to me."

 _Holy hell! Am I hearing things?_  He was starting to blush.

"Killua, there's a lot I don't think I could have had the courage to do without you there. You give me the strength to do a lot of things. Back when I first woke up outside of NGL, I did think to myself…gosh I did something crazy and Killua had to pull me out again. I keep doing things like that. You're always watching out for me and there when I need someone the most but it's different now. I can do something and I will get the strength to back up my words and actions. I mean, you give me strength on the inside but I need the physical strength to match. I'm glad that we've been given this chance and that we're training under Bisky. As much as I want to go back, I want to go back and be prepared this time. Before, I wasn't really prepared."

"Gon…I like…"

"Hm?"

Killua looked away, "Well, you put that in a nice way I guess." He had to keep himself composed. After hearing Gon say something so heartfelt, he almost let his inner wall down and his true feelings out. He couldn't afford to do such a thing. Not only was it embarrassing, but what if he was looking too deeply into things? Of course, Gon wasn't flirting, but he had a way with words that was just…

"Oh…I hope Palm has another guest room, otherwise we'd have to put him in our bed!"

"You're right…ugh…but he smells like dog food. Gon, I don't want our bed to smell like dog food!"

The puppy walking alongside them started barking.

When they made it back to the place, Bisky was waiting at the door, and her signature grin quickly transformed into a look of worried surprise,"Huh… Palm is asleep, but we should definitely hide him in another room before she notices anything. I don't think she'll be a fan of what you boys did."

Gon nodded, "Yeah!"

Biscuit blinked, "Follow me and after that, I'm letting you guys off the hook for tonight. You can shower and do whatever. I'd suggest you get some sleep."

They nodded to their sensei, simultaneously shouting, "OSU!"

She laughed and held the door wider open for them, "But he's your responsibility. You guys need to keep an eye on him." She stuck her tongue out briefly.

When they set Knuckle down on his designated bed, the puppy that had been trailing them jumped up to curl alongside the unconscious hunter. Gon was looking down, a sweet smile plastered across his face, at the scene of the sleeping man and his affectionate canine companion. The smile was a little contagious, as Killua couldn't help but think that such a tough looking guy with such a little cute dog was sort of an adorable sight.

When they left the room, it was to Bisky coming out of nowhere, looping her arm through Killua's and dragging him away, "I'd like a word with you both separately! And you are first Killua!"

Struggling, the Zoldyck stammered, "B-but you said we were off the hook and could call it a night!"

Having taken him to her quarters and shut the door, she looked back to him with folded arms after letting him go, deciding to get right to the point, "Call me crazy but I seriously doubt it was your idea to bring Knuckle here. Am I correct?"

Killua was letting his worry show that he might have been found out, "Y-yeah."

"Why do you look so nervous? I'm not mad about it or anything. I actually think it's a great idea. We can use him to advance your training! I want to let you know my intentions, because I'm sure Gon just roped you into it."

"Y-yeah…"

"You wanted to just search the guy, take the tokens, and leave yes?"

"I know Gon's reasoning but…"

"I want you to relax for a bit. Gon's thinking is not wrong, but neither is yours. Neither of you are capable of holding your Ren for three hours yet, so I wanted to tell you to not rush things. It's only been nine days, as of tomorrow you'll still have twenty more to utilize", she narrowed her eyes, "I don't want you sneaking into that room in the middle of the night and taking the token off of Knuckle."

"I won't, geeze!"

"Good!" she smiled, "This time around, I want you to trust Gon on this. I'm glad to see he's finally thinking ahead. He's really grown since the last time I saw you both." She gave a devilish grin, "And so have you…!"

Killua gulped, unsure of what to expect.

Biscuit could only think to herself.  _Hmm should I tell him about when I walked by the restroom yesterday? YOSH! I'll drop a hint._ "You should totally keep your voice down next time if you don't want people to know what you're up to in your spare time."

The blush that spread across his face rivaled a tomato, "You didn't…"

"I'm not an eavesdropper, but next time you feel the need to spank it, at least be a little more discreet."

_Oh my god she knows…_

She laughed, "You're a teenager now, so it comes with growing up." She gave a double thumbs up with a wide grin, "By this age, most boys are fapping champions!"

He didn't have words, he just turned to leave with a face consuming blush.

She was laughing, "Be sure to tell Gon that I'd like a word with him too!"

When he walked out, he wasn't sure of how to face Gon exactly. Bisky knew…but how much did she know? He didn't really want to find out. The previous day, he'd needed another release and thank goodness he wasn't calling Gon's name. No, instead he'd been moaning softly and letting his imagination run wild. So maybe Bisky didn't know that it was all because of his sexual attraction to his best friend. She could just assume that it was the raging hormones that came with aging. Without thinking too much about it, he'd walked back to their room and noticed Gon wasn't there. That was okay, he needed a minute to himself anyway. He looked at the bed and noticed Gon's tank top was on it. Most likely, Gon had gone to take a shower.

 _Gon's in the shower…_  He shuddered and cursed at himself. Just thinking of that was turning him on. He hugged himself while blushing like crazy. He decided he needed his fix again. He reached and took a hold of the sweaty tank top, bringing it up to his face and closing his eyes. Exhaustion seemed to vanish in that moment and he knew that blood was rushing to the right place yet again. There was no killing it this time, he'd have to do something about it.  _It smells so good…it smells like him…can I…before he comes in here? Can I finish?_

He already had his flesh in his hand and was stroking, keeping the tank top against his face with the other hand.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this again._  And of all the things he was thinking about…Gon's spread out legs and ass slightly poking out while he was in position to fire his janken attack forwards at a clearly stunned Knuckle. Those green shorts that had his attention for more than mere seconds and what was underneath it. And to top it off, he had the full impact of Gon's scent against him from the white tank top he'd basically stolen for this purpose.

He bit his lip, keeping his eyes shut, gripping and going faster.

_Gon!_

His blush never left and thankfully it seemed like he had all the time in the world. Gon was certainly taking his time in the shower. He parted his lips to let out the smallest whimper of his best friends name. Now he had to think about the fact that he had to mind his volume, or else someone might notice. That was okay, as long as he could keep going till he finished.

"Aah…"

He bit his lip again. Nope, he couldn't afford the luxury of letting out any noises. That's what had gotten Bisky onto his trail in the first place. He couldn't afford to make that mistake again. He leaned forwards a bit, inhaling deeply to get more of that wondrous forest like scent that was the scent of Gon. He didn't know if he was capable of blushing any more than he already was while he got closer to a climax. The way Gon's words and actions were borderline ambiguous just made things all the worse. Worse yet better…worse in the sense that he could take it the wrong way, and wonderful because he could take it the wrong way. Gon was so innocent after all.

He was getting close, biting his lip more to stop any sounds from coming out, despite the fact that he wanted to make so many of them.

He'd gasped when he came into his hand.

And suddenly a terrible thought went through his head… He didn't have any tissues to clean it up!

_SHIT!_

He looked around, his heart racing. It was all on his hand and he had to dispose of it somehow and fast.

He couldn't use Gon's shirt. "YES!", he was saved by there being some napkins nearby. On top of that, he'd need them not just for his hand, but to make sure to wipe away any residue, which without a doubt there was. Good thing he was pretty good on the speed factor, even with his fly open and shorts lower than they should be.

He'd wiped his hands on the napkin after dropping Gon's tank top, smelling that familiar slightly salty smell. He was shivering from how good it felt, but it wasn't enough to slow him down from operation leave no evidence.

"Oh…"

There wasn't a garbage can. He'd need to carry it out with him to toss it away. Actually, the best option was to flush it down the toilet. It was napkins so it should flush without an issue. He turned and eyed the white tank top he'd tossed in his haste and blushed harder.  _It's better when I have something of his with me. It makes me come more…_

The doorknob was turning and he quickly yanked his shorts and boxers up and stuffed the napkins in his pocket as Gon was walking through the door with a relieved sigh.

"Oh uh…Bisky wanted to talk to you. You should go see her. She's in her room."

"Okay!"


	6. Knuckle Fight Pt 2

Their eyes met.

"The water is still nice and warm. Sorry I took so long."

"No it's fine. I was just doing some thinking."

"I was doing some thinking myself..."

Killua walked forwards and broke eye contact to walk past Gon and take refuge in the bathroom for the umpteenth time that week.

Gon on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to sit on the bed and fall back on it, looking up at the ceiling. His mind was reeling.  _I'm good at talking I think. I say a lot of things, but I can't believe I'm no good at saying something like that._

He blinked.

_Killua was blushing a lot just now, it was cute._

He felt his own blush creeping up on his cheeks. It was a blush like Killua's which had the capability of getting him excited again. It was bad enough he'd been doing things without his best friend knowing, but it was a little embarrassing to think about why he'd taken so long in the shower.

The thoughts started after they came here and they started as little fleeting things. It was the most inappropriate time, with all of the other things he was thinking about. So he'd shoved it to the mental back burner. Tonight was a little different. He wore his heart on his sleeve and found himself more vulnerable than ever.

He'd been so grateful to Killua for always being there. That much was true, so he wanted to let him know that. At the same time, he needed to watch his words. Killua seemed to always run away from him, so maybe it was bad that right then and there he almost said the other thoughts that ran through his head.

_I'm actually really selfish when I think about it. I want to get stronger, so I decided we should bring Knuckle here. Killua looked like he wanted to object. I don't ever want to make Killua uncomfortable but…_

He sighed.

_I also think that maybe telling him will make him uncomfortable, so I keep dropping little hints. I'm no good at this stuff though so I keep saying the wrong things. At the same time, I can't help but feel that there's something I'm missing. I don't think I ever really felt like this before, so I'm really bad at admitting that I like him. It's probably better that I don't say anything. Hmm…I like him more than anyone else. And it's more than as a friend, I'm sure._

His blush spread.

_I can't say that I was thinking about him while I…_

He shook his head. He needed to drop these thoughts before Killua came back. He sat up and noticed his tank top was on the floor, "Oh…" maybe it fell off when he'd plopped on the bed? He got up and went to pick it up and sweatdropped, "Oh…it's really sweaty…I should put all my stuff in the wash." He'd only been in his boxers. He reached and grabbed his green shorts also. They were sticky from how sweaty they'd gotten training their Ren for the two hours they managed to get in. He'd take a little trip to the laundry room before going to talk to Biscuit about whatever she wanted to talk to him about. He thought he had a little bit of an idea as to the conversation topic.

It was a little startling when he'd dropped his things in the laundry machine and there was someone behind him. He jumped and turned quickly to see Palm.

"I can wash that for you…", Palm had a little blush and was clutching at the front of her long dress.

Gon just blinked, "Oh! I didn't know you were awake! Thanks!" And with that, he just turned and walked right past the woman, his thoughts going to whatever he would be talking with Biscuit about.

Palm on the other hand, eyed the clothes and knew it was a waste to use the machine; she'd have to wash them in the basin. At the same time, she'd been completely unaware of how that Gon boy half naked would have an effect on her. Her eyes were wide, her blush growing, and she shoved the clothes in the laundry machine without another thought. She'd been in her room for most of the night, trying to idly pass the time since she was an insomniac anyway. Sleep wasn't something she really got and that was even before Gon, Killua, and Biscuit had come to stay with her for training. She'd been thinking about NGL and her sensei, wondering to herself about earlier that night when Biscuit sent them off to go fight Knuckle while they were exhausted and would clearly lose. Her power told her this was the right thing to do, but it was so weird. Everything was so weird.

She waited on the clothes to wash, keeping to her own thoughts while letting it press on. It was stupid to just wash so few things, but the hum of the washing and the sound of the water sloshing was a little soothing to her nerves.

She blinked. Gon had startled her as much as she probably startled him when she walked up to him due to the darkness of the hall.

Yet she hadn't been prepared.

He had a nice anatomy.

When the clothes stopped, she took them out and shoved them into the dryer, not really thinking much about anything else as she put the green shorts in with the white tank top and put them both on the highest heat setting.

* * *

Biscuit was patient and when Gon had come into the room. She was sitting in a chair and thinking to herself. As much as she loved teasing Killua, Gon was more of an enigma, which was something he unfortunately seemed to share with his father. She didn't personally know Ging, but she knew enough about him from doing a bit of digging.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

She nodded, "I did. About you bringing Knuckle here…"

He was already on the floor and bowing before her, "I'm sorry! I know that you wanted us to go out and challenge him! But I used my janken and he passed out and I didn't want to leave him out there!"

Biscuit smiled warmly, "It's fine. I wanted to say good job."

He looked up.

"When he wakes up, we'll determine the next step from his reaction. I don't want you and Killua to fall back on training your Ren, so don't stop doing that no matter what. I have the feeling that he'll be of a lot of use to us in the time we have left."

Gon had come back to a stand slowly, nodding, "Y-yeah! That takes a relief off my shoulders."

Biscuit shook a finger at him, "I'm sure that Palm will come around when she does find out what you guys did."

He nodded, his lips a thin line.

"Don't worry your little head about it! Go get some sleep. That's all I wanted to tell you!"

"Oh okay!", he was smiling a little as he walked out.

Biscuit shrugged to herself.  _Hah, I know all boys are probably doing it but I haven't the slightest clue if Gon's gotten to that point yet. I guess that means I have to deal with them very differently even though they're my students._

When Gon and Killua were lying in the bed together, neither of them was facing the other, yet they both had a lot on their minds.

The two of them welcomed the drowsiness when it finally took hold.

* * *

_He was looking down at his lover, unable to stop himself from sliding himself up and down. He'd reached forwards and gripped the hands before him and gave them a tight squeeze while he lowered himself further down onto the others hardness. The feeling of being entered this way was wonderful, and he had a bit of control over the course of their movements being on top like this. It was something new, and yet that familiar pleasure was coursing throughout his body. It made him let out a shout of delight, especially when his partner started thrusting upwards and into him. It made him lean forwards, gripping soft hands tighter. He wanted to call out his lover's name and decided to go with that, over and over again. There wasn't any buildup at the start of the dream, no foreplay, nothing. It was once again right to the point._

_He wanted to know if being penetrated by his lover's hardness would be this great outside of the dream world._

_"Gon!"_

_"Killua!"_

_The name chanting from the amounts of pleasure they were both feeling was a resounding confirmation that they both felt the same. Perhaps it was a slightly different feeling between fulfilling the two possible roles of giver and receiver, but it was still ecstasy inducing._

_To be on top, yet having the other inside…_

_He brought himself up, only to come back down, moving against the steady rhythm of his lover's hypnotic hip thrusts._

_Hands let go of his own and he felt those familiar hands reach for his hips to hold onto them, letting him know his ride was about to get a bit more intense._

_Shouts of joy grew in volume when the thrusts got harder…faster…_

_He was going to lose it and he knew he was going to release on his partner. It might go onto his belly, trail up to his bare chest…_

_Of course, he didn't think that his lover would mind that at all. It wouldn't be the first time one of them had lost it and gotten their release on the other._

_The name chanting got louder and he found that his dream was getting a little more realistic. It was very light, but there were tears brimming in his eyes. What could it have been from? The feeling of being penetrated by his best friend? The bottled up emotions within him that had such a hard time coming out? How much he wanted to say three little words that should have been easy to say, despite them spending two years together and having adventures? Or was it from his hips being gripped minus a little restraint, where he knew there might be a mark of some sort after they were done? The grip on his hips hurt, but it was okay...he liked a little pain with his pleasure._

_He was getting closer…so much closer…and it was driving him even crazier with sensation. Without really thinking about it all that much, he just let whatever came to mind slip past his lips, "K-kiss me…please…"_

_The thrusts got softer as his partner stopped, blushing harder upon hearing the sudden request._

_He was blushing even more than his partner was at what they were doing. But it was a bit of an awkward position for them to bring their faces together._

_"Okay…"_

_He was exited, sweating, panting; he collapsed as his knees had gotten weak. He turned over, letting his partner come on top of him and he let out a little yelp when the pleasure he'd already begun to miss returned. Now his lover was on top of him. He felt fingers lace with his own and it made his heart flutter in his chest. He'd closed his eyes as lips met and parted to commence a miniscule battle between the tips of tongues._

_Being kissed like this felt so nice, especially while moving to the will of those thrusts. He couldn't help trying to wrap his legs around slender hips to keep him close. From top to bottom, he wanted to feel all of him, he needed to have the body on top pressed against his own and feel as much as he possibly could as he got closer…so much closer…_

_Names were moaned into mouths and they resumed their oxygen consuming kiss. Both teens kept their eyes closed._

_He squeezed the hips between his legs tighter, squeezing the hands in each of his own._

_The warmth of his lovers seed rushing in urged him to let go of the feeling built up within himself._

_Their kiss still hadn't ended even though they pushed one another over the edge._

_His lover stayed inside._

_When it did end, when the paler of the two pulled his face up and away, their eyes opened and met in loving looks. Hands squeezed his own in return as he looked up into those ocean blue eyes with a look he hoped could mirror his emotions._

When he woke up, it was to a face consuming blush. He turned over, wondering if Killua was awake. It seemed he wasn't. That was fine. He needed to process what he'd just woken up from. He'd started off on top, riding the Zoldyck before he'd made his bashful request, which prompted him to suddenly be on the bottom, enjoying the ride of the ex-assassin being the giver.

As much as he thought to himself that maybe he would be the one to be forward and say something, he actually wasn't as bold with that as anyone would have guessed. It wasn't his first dream and he didn't think it would be the last. As a person who often followed his instincts, it was a little surprising to himself that he wasn't the one inside of the Zoldyck and that it was the opposite. He blushed harder, maybe it was because he'd been feeling so helpless about these things? If they were to really do it… _I wouldn't mind it going either way. I'd want to feel what it would be like giving and receiving. So…I'd want to do that with Killua a lot…_

It had to be early, the sun was up but it seemed no one else was. He didn't want to move because even the slightest movement might wake up the transmuter. He was a little glad that they weren't facing each other on the bed, or else he would go back to imagining the face from his dreams again. He remembered at the beginning of his dream of how…well…to put it bluntly…sexy the Zoldyck looked.

He reached and clutched a bit of the sheets.

_I can't let him know. What if he doesn't think of me like that? He keeps running away from me whenever I try to build up the courage to say something. It would make me really sad to say something and then he looks at me weird. I know he'd get what I meant right away..._

He frowned and furrowed his brows in contemplation. He hadn't been thinking these thoughts and having these dreams until after they'd gotten to this place. He was able to focus on getting back to save Kite, and at the same time was trying to act like normal despite the fact that his heart was torn. Within him raged a fierce battle between depression and hope that he didn't want anyone to know about. And then it seemed his mind was being even worse to him, by adding these feelings for Killua in the mix seemingly out of the left field.

Okay…so the feelings for his best friend weren't completely out of the left field.

He'd projected strong feelings for him before, just on the levels of friendship, before proclaiming proudly that Killua was his best friend. He was too preoccupied, albeit confused right now, to proudly announce that there was more to it than that.

He didn't really talk to Killua about things on this sort of level before. Maybe that was how he could get his attention? Let him know that he wasn't a stranger to courtship, but was a complete stranger to love itself. Granted, he did love other people in his life, like Aunt Mito, and he'd instantly felt a type of gravitating love for Kite.

But where his emotions had gone for the Zoldyck was on a completely different level.

He breathed and clutched the sheets tighter to try to calm himself down.  _Keep it together._

Killua was stirring.

Not facing Gon, the Zoldyck woke up and began fighting his own face consuming blush. Just like he'd hoped, he was grateful to his brain for allowing him the delight of another wet dream. He wasn't sure if Gon was awake or not, but he knew he shouldn't get up just yet. No longer did he think of it as a torture…mostly…

Gon had been the first to get up to get ready for the day and Killua was silently grateful. It was early, but they had a lot to do considering in the townhouse was Knuckle, who could wake up at any moment.

 


	7. Knuckle Fight Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a guilty pleasure.

"Oh boy…", Gon blinked multiple times at the realization that his green shorts shrunk in the dryer last night.

Palm was uttering her apologies in a low voice and he just reached back to rub the back of his head sheepishly while hearing Palm apologize over and over again within the span of a few seconds.

"Ah…it's okay. They should still fit just fine!" he went back into the bathroom to slide them up and over his boxers, instantly delighted to see that they still fit. Yeah, they were a little higher up than they usually were, but they didn't feel tight so that was a plus in his book! When he came back out after fastening his green boots, he had a wide grin, "They're just fine! Thank you Palm!"

The older woman nodded and turned away, rushing off while seemingly delighted about something.

Gon sweatdropped, he was about to meet up with Killua and they would check on Knuckle together. When he walked into the room, he noticed Killua was wearing a black tank top and jeans instead of shorts. He'd opted for his green shorts since he was comfortable in those, and they'd be training together anyway.

Killua stole a glance at the shorts with a quirked brow before turning away to look in the unconscious Knuckle's direction.  _ARE YOU SERIOUS!? HIS SHORTS ARE SHORTER THAN YESTERDAY!?_ He didn't know how he would get through the day, but he did know that it was a good idea to wear jeans as opposed to yesterday. Jeans were much better at hiding any sort of…excitement he may have been inclined to feel.

Knuckle snored in his sleep.

Killua turned back to glare, "Gon…the hell?"

"Palm washed my clothes and put the shorts in at the same time as my shirt on high heat. So my shorts shrunk a little…"

"Geeze!" Killua turned away, "Let's just practice our Ren until he wakes up."

Gon nodded, "Okay!"

They were withdrawn into their thoughts as they stood side by side to practice.

When Knuckle did wake up an hour later, it was a welcome distraction from their thoughts about each other.

"I-I'm not crying at all!"

And of course, the puppy had been there the whole time, staying near at all times.

Gon and Killua couldn't help but smile. That Knuckle guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sitting around for the meal prepared, the ghastly aura of Palm was flaring, "Morel's student…" The knife in her hand shook as she held it up with wide eyes. More than anything else…she wanted to slice right through his…

Knuckle came up for air, sighing, "It's good!"

Palm paused and blinked, calming down and deciding to leave them alone. She needed to remember that killing him would be a breach of her own mission, which was no good. She decided to just watch them intently, hanging on to every word without missing a beat. Her eyes then went to Gon and she remembered how the previous night she'd seen him in just boxers. She blushed a little, and then it died as she glared intently at Knuckle sitting close by.

Biscuit was satisfied with how everything was coming along and she'd been even more delighted when she'd left the boys alone to talk. She'd shot Palm a glare for a moment as if to silently say that she knew things would work themselves out.

The puppy was eating dog food from a bowl.

 _Knuckle will help train them, and the boys will continue to grow. Eventually, they'll find out what they're missing. Twenty days left. Erm, but what's with this tension…!? It's so not fight tension…this is so awkward!_ Biscuit eyed her students.  _No…it couldn't be!_ She blinked. They were sitting a bit closer to each other, eating habits were normal for them. Somehow they seemed so…joined at the hip? Was that an accurate way to phrase it?  _D-did they discover each other last night!? AND DID I MISS IT!?_ Her pink gaze went from Gon to Killua and vice versa before she blinked.  _They're fourteen now and I wouldn't doubt they've got raging hormones! They just look the same because they are nen users and our bodies age slower than normal people._ She shook her head. When they all got up, she proceeded to study them, despite Knuckle being there.

Knuckle on the other hand, got up, "Ah thanks for the meal, I'll be waiting at the same place and you guys had better be there or else!"

Killua chuckled, "Of course we'll be there!"

Gon was stretching after getting up.

Biscuit was eyeing them down.  _They're not as close now. Was I seeing things? And that tension is gone. Huh…they're not showing any signs of having done anything. Oooh but they would be cute together. It's time for operation Bisky to intervene and help her students find love! That could be what else they're missing! Hmm and try not to die in the process…Palm is getting impatient…I hope I don't have to escape before coming up with a plan and executing it._

* * *

In the park clearing, Knuckle was feeding more dogs as they showed up as he waited for Gon and Killua to show up, "Oh?"  _They want the strength to beat me in a straight up fight huh? They look pretty exhausted, but I can't underestimate them anymore._

He planned on fighting them both at once and when they came at him, he was already prepared, anticipating their movements. Though he figured he'd help them out a little bit. When he tossed Gon, it was straight at Killua, who caught him with ease. Though their fatigue had to be taken into account. At the same time, Knuckle Bine was no punk! He'd punched them like it was nothing, well, it really was nothing for him. That wasn't even a fraction of his strength.

But as the fight kept going, he was noticing a few things.

_Is it me or is Killua a little too eager to keep catching Gon? So he wants to look out for his friend I take it? Nah…hold on now…_

When he'd landed a punch on Gon's stomach, Killua had been coming in from the other side after he'd sent Gon flying.

From where Killua was coming from, he'd have the perfect view of Gon's lower half as he sailed away. Killua had been looking at Knuckle, but for a brief moment had noticed Gon…with his shorter shorts…and the view he suddenly had before him.

 _Why does this kid have the nosebleed BEFORE I punch him in the face!?_ Knuckle quirked a brow at what he'd just noticed. Yes, he landed the hit on Killua no problem but… _what the hell?_

Gon was coming at him again, and he didn't even need to turn, he sidestepped and let Gon run into Killua, both of them falling over from the collision. There was a pained groan from one of them, he wasn't sure which.

Gon had gotten up, at least on his hands and knees, and looked down to see he was on top of his best friend.

Killua blinked and looked up, only to freeze in place and fight a blush.

Gon was frozen, just looking down at the Zoldyck in wonder.

Knuckle blinked, arms crossed.  _Y-you can't be serious…_

Gon had gotten up, extending a hand to help Killua up and they both turned to face him again.

"Attack me you little punks!"  _Is it me or are they…?_

Killua came with a sweeping kick, only to be knocked back. Gon had come with a punch, only to be countered as Knuckle used his longer reach and speed to land the hit first and send Gon flying again. Killua, in an instant was behind Gon, going to catch him again and stop him from flying too far away.

Knuckle blinked again, trying to keep his mouth shut…trying.  _You don't catch your comrade with your arm around their waist like that!_ "Oi oi oi oi oi! The hell is happening here!?"

They both blinked at him.

"Are you even taking this seriously!?"

Gon narrowed his eyes, "Of course we are!" He was before Knuckle before another word could be uttered, "Take this!" He swung with his left, only to feint and come in with a right hook.

Killua had stayed behind for a bit, eyes wider and grinding his teeth slightly because his mind had gone to other places.  _T-those short shorts…it's killing me one nosebleed at a time. Gon thinks it's from getting punched by Knuckle…_

When Knuckle kicked Gon, Killua was back and looked peeved.

 _Okay so maybe he could be mad that I hurt his friend just now. But he's in for a world of pain himself and…_ , "HAH!?"

Killua was before him, going in for a series of punches, when the Zoldyck suddenly ducked and Gon's boot was coming at the UMA hunter.

"NICE! But not good enough!" Knuckle grabbed the boot, pushing back and forcing him away, kneeing Killua in the forehead while he was ducked. However, Knuckle instantly regretted the decision when they landed.  _WHAT THE HELL!?_

Gon was flat on the ground, spread out and breathing heavy, but his friend had spun and landed with his head just at his crotch, right between spread out tanner legs.

Knuckle made a fist.  _Never in my life have I experienced a fight so…so…suggestive..._ "GET THE HELL UP NOW!"

Shoot stayed behind the tree, and hadn't been looking, no, he was calculating his move when it was his time to shine.

Gon was the first to notice. Killua was close enough to… _Now's not the time brain!_  He got up quickly, running around Killua on the ground to go back to trying to land a hit on Knuckle.

Killua stayed where he was for a moment, too embarrassed to try looking up. He knew how he landed...pretty much on his best friend's crotch.  _I'll just…let Gon handle it a bit more unless he's in more trouble…_ He suddenly had a ton of things to hide. Nosebleed, dirty thoughts, possible erection? Check to all three and at the most inappropriate time of all. When he got up, he coughed a bit and his eyes found Gon again. Gon in those short shorts that were now just above his fingertips when he had his hands to his sides. And when he eyed Gon after he was knocked back and was standing near him with his arms up from the punch he'd blocked, he thought he was seeing things when he noticed.  _I-is that a bulge!?_   _No no no…I'm hallucinating…how hard was I knee'd just now!?_

Knuckle was composed on the outside, but had so many questions on the inside.  _So…when they fought me before it wasn't like this…or did I just not notice!? Or is this some new development? What's with all the ambiguity!? They look like…twelve…!_ He shook his head.  _No no…they have to be older, they're nen users after all. So they're in their teens? I remember when I was in my teens. I was so cool! Either way they're damn kids compared to me. Why is this happening!? Am I nuts or are they fucking at such a young age!? Every damn fall looks like a dry hump! The pale one's gonna die of nosebleeds tonight and the other one is running at me like he's got a death wish._

Killua had his arms up, hands in fists, face so serious, nose pouring steady streams of blood and yet he said plain as day, "I'll make you move with the next strike..."

_The hell you will! What the fudge!?_

By the time Gon and Killua found walking sticks and were limping away in defeat, Knuckle was pretty sure that something was going on between them, but it wasn't really like that was any of his business.

Behind the tree, Shoot waited.  _Now is the perfect chance._  Tensions, in his own mind, were high. The targets didn't know he was right there and could annihilate them. That's if he could move from his spot behind the tree. D- _DAMMIT!_ He slumped forwards and his tears were streams.  _I'm such a coward!_


	8. Not Doing

_When I take my target down, I am always deliberate and thorough. That's what it takes to be a UMA Hunter. Here we go…now is my chance. This is the perfect opportunity!_

He started to shake and sweat from nervousness.

_Go….Go….!_

Shoot slumped back onto the tree.  _You are a winner! You can do this! You can take them...they're just kids! You have to be the very best, that no one ever was._  He turned his head and looked out past the tree at Gon and Killua walking slowly down the pathway.  _To catch them is my real test. It seems to train them is Knuckle's cause._ Silent were his steps as he began to trail the kids.  _I will travel across this land. I searched far and wide. Each self-help meeting to understand...the power that's inside._  He stopped for a moment when it seemed the white haired kid seemed to have some awareness of his surroundings. He slunk back behind another tree and wiped his teary eyes.  _DAMMIT I CAN'T! I know they're not on Knuckle's or my level but dammit!_ He whispered to himself, "First rule of the Self Earning Men's Encouragement National Symposium, you are a winner and you can do anything you put your mind to. Yes!", his gaze shot down and he tried not to sigh, "I'll get them...next time...yeah next time for sure...". He had to think to himself.  _What should the next move be?_  He hardly knew Knuckle. It was possible that he could approach him now to talk things over. He blushed.  _I...I can't do that. My eyes are all poufy from crying. Dammit why did you have to cry!?_  He heaved a sigh.  _Shoot McMahon...don't be a bitch._

After his internal monologue, Shoot decided to just go back to his hotel unnoticed by Gon, Killua, or even Knuckle.

* * *

Gon had only turned his head once to give Killua a quick side glance. It seemed they were both in the same condition...physically at least. He thought of saying something, yet he was unsure of what to say. Should he make a joke to try to lighten the mood? Should they talk about how they were going to do better next time? Honestly, they had to progress or else the chance to go back to NGL would slip away from them.

His thoughts went back to the moment that seemed frozen in his mind. How he was on his hands and knees and Killua was underneath him, looking up at him with wide eyes and his black tank top slightly brushed up to expose the bottom quadrants of pale abs. He thought he saw something in those ocean eyes that he couldn't pinpoint a meaning to. He bit his lip.  _He made a face like that in my dream last night._  Now he had a slightly different problem…and the shorts were a little too short to try to hide it. He had to think of a way to get rid of a possible boner.

 _We're both really hurt. Ah but…I sort of like this feeling though. Oh no that's just making it worse! Uh….something really bad! Oh! Hisoka! He's always someone bad to think about. Hisoka, my last fight was actually pretty exciting…and painful. At Heaven's Arena, I could tell he wasn't trying to kill me. He was just trying to have fun. It's weird to think about, but that's what I could tell. Err….but the way he looked at me…I had nightmares for the next two days. I didn't tell Killua either. Oh wait…I'm supposed to not think about Killua. Because then I think about that face. Okay no to Hisoka. Hmm…Bisky!_ He shivered.  _Yeah that ought to do it. Biscuit training me and Killua…Killua…oh man!_ He looked straight ahead.  _It's difficult to not think about Killua when he's right next to me. Hmm okay…Knuckle! That was a good fight…oh wait no…my mind went full circle. Fine…it comes to this…_ , "Aunt Mito would get mad sometimes when I ran off into the woods for fun and the look on her face really got to me."

Killua turned his head and blinked, "What….!?"

Gon stopped, "Uh…"

Killua stopped, "Where in the world did that come from!?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes…yes you did Gon!"

 _Well the excitement is gone, thank goodness._ Gon shook his head a little, "I don't know what made me think to say that." He needed to make sure Killua didn't know.  _Play dumb!_

Killua heaved a sigh, "It hurts to even…keep walking…"

"Yeah…"

"And Shoot is still out there. We still have no idea what he looks like. What if he decided to finish us off like…right now?"

"Killua! You shouldn't think so negatively."

"You're one to talk! Randomly saying depressing things out of nowhere."

"Well I was just looking around at all the trees in this park and couldn't help but think of that. Ah there was something else that came to mind too."

"And that is?"

Gon cracked a wide smile, "Aunt Mito showed me a way to help with pain!"

Killua rolled his eyes, "Oh great, another random remedy that you're going to mess up."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

Gon pouted a little, dropping the stick and walking towards his best friend.

Killua blinked and blushed a little when Gon was pretty much up in his face. He gazed in wonder when a tanner hand took his own and he felt the gentle brushing of fingertips start at his wrist and trail up his arm. He had to fight hard to not shudder.  _W-what the hell?_

Gon nodded to himself, "Aunt Mito always told me the best way to stop yourself from hurting too much is to rub the affected area. Just a little human contact is all you need! It's like magic! Um, well that's if it's not bleeding or not infected or anything…"

 _C-can you rub lower then? No…no no no no no no don't you do it brain! Don't you do it!_ Killua was too surprised to even move in response.  _This…is…torture…! I just want to….UGH!_

Gon quirked a brow when his friend started shivering at his touch. He decided to keep going, starting with the arms, making way up to his shoulders and rubbing ever so lightly.  _I should stop now. I want to kiss him. What if I were to?_  He was getting a little lost in his thoughts, and came back to his senses when Killua actually flinched. His gaze went from questioning to worried, "Are you okay?"

 _SHIT I reacted again. He was touching my chest and I just can't take it._  "It…just hurts a little. That guy did a number on me…seriously."  _Lies! I was about to...moan...just now...?!_

Gon just smiled, "When I was little, Aunt Mito would also give the affected areas a little kiss, but I don't know if that works for injuries like ours." He reached to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

 _Oh man you could kiss me anywhere…what…NO NO! You have to keep your distance or else you'll do something you'll regret…right this second._ The Zoldyck cracked his own wide grin, "What were you five? That sounds weird. I've never even heard of that!"

Gon gave a little laugh and was beaming, "Well, yeah I was little and she stopped doing it after a while. I guess it is a little childish. Sorry."

Killua, mentally, wanted to kick himself. Gon had pulled away entirely and he felt his skin was warmer at the parts where he was touched. He knew he'd ruined a good thing, but as much as he wanted to see where it would go, he felt like he was just taking advantage of innocent actions.  _I don't want to drag him down to my level…my head is in the gutter all the time nowadays. I just can't…_ he sighed to himself, following along as they resumed walking back to the townhouse.

When they went to bed for the night, they didn't face each other, both afraid of their own thoughts and rampant imaginations.

As much as Killua wanted to get sleep, he found that he really couldn't. It was frustrating, because his wet dreams came when they wanted to. He'd have preferred to have one every night if it were possible. He smiled to himself a little.  _Despite messing it up earlier tonight, him rubbing me like that felt so nice. Good thing I wore jeans today. But during the fight, I was going through some things. The struggle is real._

"Kil…lua…"

He blinked upon hearing the unmistakable utter of his name, "Gon…are you awake?"

There was no response.

The transmuter decided to turn over on the bed and investigate.  _Gon doesn't usually talk in his sleep._  When he was facing Gon, he smiled at how serene the enhancer looked in his slumber. He then realized the level of creepiness on his part to watching his friend sleep…again. He whispered, "I just can't help it. You look so cute."

After a couples of minutes of staring, Gon actually responded, "C-cute…?"

Killua had to have blinked a gazillion times in the next minute, "G-Gon?"

The enhancer just slept away.

 _So if I say things to him while he's sleeping, maybe he'll react to it? That would be interesting. What if I asked him to picture me kissing his…wait what!? NO no no! I should play a prank instead. Yeah…an innocent prank._  His grin turned mischievous, "Gon…you are walking through a park."

"Mmmm park."

"You have an ice cream in your hand. It's vanilla ice cream. The ice cream is delicious as you eat it."

"Mmmmm ice cream..."

"Suddenly the scoop falls off the cone and onto the ground!"

There was a pause before a low groan.

 _Pfffft this is funny. I can make him imagine all sorts of things can't I?_ "You decide you're going to eat the left over cone. There's still a bit of ice cream left in there."

"Mmmmm cone."

He chuckled.  _You're so simple._  "Killua is with you. He is walking right next to you."

The smallest smile appeared on the enhancer's face, "Killua…"

The white haired teen started to blush.  _What's with that reaction?_

"Killua…can we…", he twitched a bit, every word a sleepy slur, "Play…hide and seek?"

"Oh you. Only you would dream about playing a game with me. Okay…yes. Let's play hide and seek Gon. You go hide and I'll count to 10." He waited for exactly ten seconds before going further, "Ten…okay I'm coming to find you. You're in a spot where you can see me, but I can't see you."

"Z-z-etsu…"

"You're hiding in bushes and you see me, Killua, walking around looking for you. You put your zetsu up, good. I can't sense you as I'm looking. I'm at the playground. There's no one else there."

Gon's breaths steadied and his body stilled.

Killua quirked a brow.  _Is Gon really activating his zetsu in his sleep? That's a little amazing and a little scary._  "I'm looking high and low, everywhere for you. Then I turn and look to the bushes."

Gon flinched a little.

"I don't see you yet, but I'm walking diagonally to check the furthest bushes and I'm making my way down."

"Mmmmmmmn!", Gon stirred a little.

Killua froze, thinking he might have woken up. When he noticed the enhancer still sleeping, he decided to keep going, "I'm searching through the bushes, looking for you. I'm getting closer to your spot, closer. You stay in place."

"Find…me…"

Killua smiled, not stopping himself from reaching forwards. Slowly, his hand going to touch his sleeping friend.  _Can I just…hug you right now? Why are you so unbelievably cute? Will he wake up?_ His fingertips were just before his best friend's cheek. His blush grew.  _No how about…_  he moved his hand, deciding to try touching his jet black hair instead. That had less of a chance of waking him up didn't it?, "I'm still looking. I haven't found you. I'm right next to the spot you're hiding. Then I come right over the spot you're hiding."

Gon didn't show much of a reaction.

"I part the bushes and find you."

No reaction.

_Oh…it's not working anymore? Is his dream taking a different direction? Can I get him to admit what it is? Maybe I can…_

No matter what gentle words he whispered, it was to no avail. Gon was definitely dreaming his own dream. In the meantime, he was blushing and trying to figure out if he wanted to lower his hand into soft black locks.  _But if I touch him._ He stopped himself, breathing a little heavier, remembering his last dream. How he'd clutched those locks with both of his hands to have something to hang on to during nosebleed inducing actions. He pulled away, letting out a small sigh before deciding to try once again to go to sleep.

* * *

When Gon woke up, sat up, and stretched, he felt a rush of embarrassment. He wondered why his dream the previous night was playful at first, and yet took the sudden turn that it did. Not that he entirely minded that it turned out that way. What started out as a game of hide and seek turned into him blatantly pouncing his best friend and initiating kisses. Then it turned into something else entirely. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the circumstances were something that he found a little thrilling.

_Outdoors where people might be able to see but can't because of how careful they were being. He had to put a hand over Killua's mouth for a moment to quiet him. Finding it much more delightful to quiet him with kisses next._

He looked back at Killua sprawled out on his side of the bed, mouth agape and drooling onto his pillow a little and Gon smiled to himself at the sight. Someone who was trained as an assassin could have such a moment of vulnerability and only be that way around him. It was a good feeling. So was the morning wood.

_Oh crap!_

He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When they met up to train their Ren, they were able to hold light conversations as Bisky watched nearby. Neither of them noticed the small smile she had on her face.

She turned another page of her magazine.  _Time to commence operation KilluGon._ "Oh boys!"

They stopped their conversation to look to her.

She grinned, "Your time is almost up for this training session, but afterwards, I'd like to take you guys out for a bit. No need to stay inside all day."

"OSU!" They both shouted and resumed their training.

Biscuit noticed that Palm wasn't in their presence. It meant that she could take them out for lunch.  _Perfect. Hmmm Operation GonKillu? No no it doesn't sound as good as KilluGon. Besides...as a fellow transmuter, I know how we are when it comes to feelings and whatnot._ She knew they wouldn't last holding their Ren for another five minutes.  _Three...two...one..._

"GAH!", Killua leaned forwards with his hands on his knees.

Gon wiped his forehead.

Biscuit continued to grin, "Get ready and we'll go out to lunch."

* * *

The walk to the cafe was quiet. Bisky looked from one student to the other and shook her head.  _They are so awkward it's not even amusing!_ It was as they were walking in that a familiar person was walking out.

"Oh, it's you guys!"

Gon blinked, "Oh! Knuckle!"

Killua just gave a short wave.

Knuckle looked from Gon to Killua, then Killua to Gon and pointed, "Can I have a word with you?"

Gon blinked and pointed, "Ahhhh me?"

Knuckle nodded, "Yeah you. Come with me for a walk."

Gon gave Bisky a questioning look, silently asking if this was okay.

 _LUCK-YYYY! THIS IS IN MY FAVOR! I can talk to Killua alone!_ "Go ahead. He's not going to attack you or something in this type of situation. I'm sure of it."

Flipping out a small black holder, Knuckle opened it and Killua tensed a bit.  _Did he just bring out a knife-?_

With the flick of the wrist, what would be the holder of a switch blade instead flipped out a comb, which the man brought up to make sure his pompadour was doing okay. A few quick swipes and then Knuckle brought it down to flick his wrist and sheath the comb, "It might be a while, so I'll be sure to bring him back here."

Biscuit nodded, looping her arm through Killua's and dragging him into the establishment, "That's fine. We'll be right here!" She ignored Killua's loud fussing.

Gon, on the other hand, turned to look up at Knuckle in a bit of wide-eyed wonder. He followed the man silently, wondering to himself just what Knuckle would want to talk to him about.


	9. Birds and Bees

They walked a distance from the café where Gon knew Bisky and Killua were. He wondered if Knuckle would spill the beans about Shoot? They had to have known each other already, since they were both Morel's students.  _Maybe it has to do with the the fight? Maybe he wants to give me some advice about it? Or maybe he really is willing to tell me about Shoot. That would be really lucky for me and then I could tell Killua and Bisky! I mean...the goal was to defeat both Knuckle and Shoot and even though we've started training with Knuckle, we don't even know what Shoot looks like. On top of that, the guy is probably watching us from the park fights. That wouldn't surprise me...so Shoot knows who we are and has an advantage._ He blinked.  _What if Shoot even followed us back to the townhouse!? Then he would also know where we were staying. Oh man when I tell Killua he won't be happy! I need to check and make sure our tokens are still in the spot we hid them! There's never a need to bring them with us to the night training. Ah! We're heading back to the park!_  "Um, excuse me..."

Knuckle had his hands in his pockets, "Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hold on a sec. Wait till we get to the park. We'll be alone there for the most part. I know the spot where all those dogs hang out."

Gon tried not to giggle.  _He looks so macho but he's actually really nice._

"Oi I heard that! Don't laugh at me you little punk!"

Gon straightened up and stood with his hands to his sides, "Sorry!"

The rest of the walk was quiet and Gon could only be left to his thoughts. The park certainly was lively during the day, but the population dwindled as they walked deeper onto the premises. Gon realized they were nearing the spot where he and Killua were meeting to fight him.  _Does he want to spar with me alone? Without Killua? I can try to take him on...yeah...I can do that..._

It felt like forever before Knuckle finally stopped at a park bench, spun around and took a seat. The man patted the empty spot next to him and didn't say a word as Gon stared at it briefly before taking the seat.

"So the reason I wanted to talk to you...first off...how old are you kid?"

 _He really does want to just talk?_ "Fourteen."

"Okay...that makes this a little less awkward. Is your boyfriend the same age?"

Gon's face had gone entirely red. He brought his arms up to wave them frantically, "T-that isn't my boyfriend! We're not-!"

Knuckle blinked questioningly, "Oh? Sure could've fooled me!"

Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Killua is my best friend! In the whole wide world!"

Knuckle crossed his arms, "Tch. You're doing a bad job convincing yourself that, let alone me. I thought it was something like this."

"Like what?"

"Well, clearly you like your friend. It was way too obvious in that last fight and it got on my damn nerves. So I'm taking it upon myself to give you some advice! Knuckle style!"

Gon blinked up at Knuckle, a little confused.

"Kid...do you know about the birds and the bees?"

Gon tilted his head to the side and lightly tapped his own chin, "Uh...what do birds and bees have to do with anything? There might be chimera ants that are birds and bees..."

Knuckle tried to fight back a small blush, "N-no...not actual birds and bees. I mean like...when a man and woman love each other..."

Gon lightly hit the palm of one hand with a fist in realization and loudly exclaimed, "OH! You mean sex!"

Knuckle's face was getting red at such bluntness, and he smacked the kid upside the head, "OI! YOU'RE TOO DAMN LOUD! We're in a public place!"

"Ow ow ow! What did I do?!", he gave an unamused look, "And you brought me here!"

Knuckle made a fist, "Kid, this could turn into a training session real quick...and I will pummel you and your little smart mouth! Little punk! I'm trying to be a proper adult here!"

Gon just rubbed his head where he was hit.

"Okay so...yeah...I don't know where you're from but where I'm from we call it the birds and the bees."

"But why? Those things have nothing to do with it."

"Kid...did your father ever teach you anything!?"

Gon blinked, "Well no. I don't know my father."

"What about your mother?"

"Never met her. Don't know if she's alive or dead.", he shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. I'm not very interested."

Knuckle blinked, "Kid...just...wow. Who raised you then?"

"My aunt! My grandma lived with us too."

"Any men around at all!?"

"Nope."

Suddenly Knuckle made a fist with steady streams of tears streaking his cheeks, "Kid...I will be the responsible adult and teach you everything you need to know! I am so moved by your origin story!"

Gon turned his gaze, looking out towards the path and trees, setting his hands on his knees, "What's there to learn really? I guess I always figured this stuff came about naturally. Like you learned more by doing than talking about it. Sort of like fighting. When I learned about nen, my old sensei gave me a lecture, but he was much more forward about us practicing until we got the hang of it-" He had his own little tears when he was smacked upside the head again.

"KID! Don't you ever compare making love with someone to practicing nen! People aren't a thing that you can practice on until you get good at it and want to go off on your own. Shit! See this is why we're having this conversation."

"OW! That's not what I meant!"

 _TOUGH LOVE! That's what Gon needs!_  "And if that's your logic, then are you just looking to experiment and practice with that friend of yours?! Something about that kid tells me he wouldn't like the thought of that. Hell no one would!"

"No! I would never! I don't think of Killua like a practice dummy for that!"

"Well that's fucking great, because I would beat the shit out of you for him if that was the case. Geeze! I've never heard such an asinine explanation for fucking in my life! Let's start from the beginning, you know your anatomy right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. At least somebody taught that to you!"

"Actually, I read a lot about it online before I took the hunter exam. I knew that if I went to take it without knowing at least that much, I might run into a lot of trouble.", he put his hands back on his knees.

Knuckle nodded, "Good good. Now...two dudes is not my thing, but I beat the shit out of both of you because you were pissing me off being so damn suggestive, I couldn't stand it. I figured either you were doing it already and couldn't wait to get back to the place you're staying, or you're hiding a lot of things from Killua. I figured the second option was more of the case...because you two were so damn awkward."

"Oh...well I...", his hold on his knees tightened, "I...", he couldn't look in Knuckle's direction, "Thought about doing those sort of things with...Killua...before..."

"PSHT! Your face. You think about it all the time don't you? You're at that age. You start liking what you like and...hold up...you said you used the internet to figure out about anatomy right?"

"Yeah..."

"D-did you use it to watch people doing it?", Knuckle widened his eyes when there was a slow nod from this little boy sitting next to him, "Err...well I guess that's a lot better than you stumbling upon people actually doing it..."

"Ah...well that happened too...a lot actually."

It was like a pin dropped and Knuckle blinked a million times, "S-SAY WHAT!?"

"I know a lot about that stuff because I've seen it before a bunch of times. Outside the bars on my home island. A lot of people go to the bars and some just go outside and do it when they get really drunk."

"The hell are you hanging around BARS for!?"

"My aunt was working at one as a bartender before she decided to become a fishmonger. I would help her out by running errands or cleaning or something. But after she left that job, I would go back on my own just to watch. Oh! And when visitors would come to the island, ladies always wanted to see the bar. A few would try to talk me into doing things with them after drinking, but I would just politely refuse."

"H-how old were these ladies you speak of!?"

"Twenties, thirties, forties. I think the oldest lady I took out on a date was near fifty. She kept talking about how old she was getting and how she'd like a young guy like me to make her dreams come true."

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?"

"If you want, I can tell you all sorts of stories. I learned a lot from watching people and I had to turn down a lot of women for that. I didn't mind going on dates, but they would want to end dates with that and I wasn't interested in doing it. I was okay just going to watch people though."

Knuckle made a fist, unsure of whether to punch Gon or not.  _T-this kid was a fucking peeping TOM!?_ "I'm almost scared to ask but...you've never done anything with anyone before? I need to make that clear..."

Gon shook his head, "No. I just watched people do it from a distance. A few times I had to intervene when I felt that someone needed help and didn't like it, no matter how much they drank at the bar. I don't really like it when one person forces them-self on someone else. The first time I saw that, I took a broom and beat the guy a lot and the lady ran away after thanking me."

Clearly, Knuckle was disturbed by what he was hearing, "But...when you say dates...?"

Gon turned to actually look at Knuckle, "My Aunt Mito taught me to respect ladies and I went on little dates with her first. But then I went on lots of dates and they would all say my mother taught me well and call me a gentleman."

_THE HELL MAN!? HAS THIS LITTLE ASSHAT BEEN ON MORE DATES THAN ME!?_

Gon looked away, "But that's a part of the problem. I know all these things about girls, but Killua's not like that at all. I can say all the right things to make a girl happy, but Killua...I mean he's like a girl in a few ways..."

"So he's a little feminine."

"Yeah but, it's not the same at all. Like, I don't need to really even like a girl to take them out. I just did it to be nice. But when I look at Killua...", he reached up, putting a hand on his white tank top and over his heart, "I feel a lot of things here, think a lot of things, and I've had these dreams."

Knuckle leaned forward a bit, "Tell me about these dreams then."

Gon was hesitant.

"By now, you don't still think I see you as an enemy do you? No matter which group goes into NGL, it's no hard feelings towards the other group. I still haven't gotten your token. Shit I haven't even been thinking about those things lately. This chat will have no effect on what happens at night when you guys come to defeat me."

"Okay well, I believe you, but it would still be disappointing to not go, so I do want your token. But I want to get it fair and square."

 _Not in a million years kid._ Knuckle grinned, "That's the way to do it. If you don't mind me asking...you guys were in there and had to leave right? What was it like?"

The atmosphere around Gon seemed to change and his hands were fists, "Can we go back to talking about sex?"

He blinked.  _He'd rather talk about feelings and sex than remember what was in there huh? It must be bad. I'll need to prepare myself. I'm sticking with my reasons for going in though._ "Then start by telling me about your dreams."

That tense atmosphere seemed to die down. Gon leaned back and rested against the chair, "In my dreams me and Killua are doing it. They're so vivid and precise and I always wake up embarrassed.", he looked to the pavement of the path before them, "And I feel even worse about it since we share the same bed every night."

"Hmmm but I wonder, do you think your friend likes you?"

Gon shook his head, "I wouldn't say anything until I knew for sure, or just couldn't take hiding it any more. I mean, I've tried to say something, but I end up saying something else instead. I haven't even brought it up."

Knuckle came to a stand, putting his hands on his hips while he seemed to look around for something. He beamed when he saw it. Gon just looked up and at him a little confused. With confident strides, the UMA hunter beckoned for the youth to follow him and they stood before a lamp post, "Gon! See this lamp post right here?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I want you to imagine that this lamp post is Killua and I want you to practice getting your feelings out. I would say practice with me but that shit would be way too awkward for me."

Gon sweatdropped, "A-are you sure? It's a lamp post..."

Knuckle grinned, "Let me show you what I mean. This is so much easier since you pretty much know all about intercourse and whatnot. But what you need is some good old fashioned pick up lines and smoothness! Like I have! You want to be able to swoon your friend over so that at some point, your dreams can come true!", His eyes were to the lamp post and he took a breath, "What's cookin good lookin? How about I show you a night out on the town on my bike?"

Gon had a hand over his mouth to try and hold back his laughter.  _I could never say that to Killua..._

"See...all you need to do is drop the right words that hint towards a relationship.", Knuckle waved a hand, "But I'm gonna tell you the ones for starting a relationship, not for just getting in somebody's pants. What you need to do is ask Killua out on a date. Think about it...all the things you've done to show ladies a good time, maybe you could do the same. But you never just ask! You have to be subtle and at the same time get your point across. Try it! Look at this lamp post. This sexy sexy lamp post, and ask it out!"

Dropping his hands to his sides, Gon was staring at the lamp post and blushing. He closed his eyes to try and think about Killua standing in front of him, "H-how about we go train and then go out afterwards...?"

Knuckle crossed his arms, "NO! NO! He's gonna think it's on friendly terms. You can't be too subtle! He needs to know that it's a date and not a casual outing between friends!"

Gon blinked, reaching to hold one of his arms while his blush spread, "W-what's cookin good lookin?"

Knuckle nodded, "You need to follow it up with more than that. Just saying that has gotten drinks thrown at me. You need to throw more smooth words in there! Be smooth!"

"S-smooth.", Gon opened his eyes and took another breath, "What's cookin good lookin? How about we...go...train...?"

"NO! Forget the training! Shit I will give you guys a day off from coming to train with me JUST so you can actually go on a date. But man, get training out of your head!"

"I can't...not...train. There's too much at stake. I can't go on a date if I want your token!"

"Don't think about tokens! Don't think about NGL! Just focus on Killua. If he was this lamp post, what would you say to him without all of the distractions in your head?"

Again, Gon closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his arm, "Killua...I..."

Knuckle urged, "Go on say it...!"

"I...really like you and I...I want to take you out to dinner!"

Knuckle gave a thumbs up, "Well that's a whole different tactic! I call it the shota kawaii forward tactic. It's where you're all cute like a lad and you know you've got good looks, and you're forward but at the same time not too aggressive. Not too bad!", He raised a triumphant fist, "Tell lamp post Killua again! Tell him how you feel!"

"Wait what? I thought I was just asking him out!"

"You have a lot of feelings bottled up that you need to get out. Let it all out on this lamp post!"

"But...it's a lamp post...how do I practice kissing with it?"

Knuckle dropped his fist, "SAY WHAT NOW!?"

Gon shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I think maybe I can get my point across better by kissing."

Knuckle blinked, "You can't just walk up to your friend and say what's cookin good lookin, and then go in for the kiss! That would be the dumbest thing on the planet. If Killua wasn't your friend and didn't know you, he'd run away fast after possibly pummeling you into the ground. That's not smooth at all!"

"I told you, I don't have this problem!"

"I know you can do better than that though!"

Gon huffed a little, before eyeing the lamp post intently, "Killua...", he took steps forward slowly, wrapping an arm around the lamp post, "How about we go out...and have a good time?"

Knuckle shook his head, "Too forward! You're better off with pick up lines. Touching when asking out is a no no."

Gon looked over at him innocently, "Why?"

"Because that gives the other person too much leeway. You have to be smooth with words. You can be smooth with your hands later. And I don't mean in a sexy time type of way. I mean like...holding hands or something. Putting an arm around the other person once you two get comfortable."

"You know a lot. Have you dated before?"

Knuckle beamed, "Oh I've been on lots of dates before. Just never met the right one. But my...uh...experience...is nothing like yours."

Gon unwrapped his arm and sat on the ground, "Ah...this is hard", He ran his fingers through his raven hair, "I just can't say the right things to lamp post Killua. I like him. I really really like him, but I can't say it."

Knuckle quirked a brow, "Well if it helps you feel any better, you just said it."

Gon looked over in realization, "Oh...I guess I did..."

Knuckle shook his head, "Repeat after me. Killua..."

"Killua..."

"I don't usually do this but..."

"I don't usually do this but..."

Knuckle nodded to himself, "Why don't we go out tonight and it won't be for training. Just us. Okay?"

Gon sighed, "Why don't we go out tonight and it won't be for training. Just us. Okay?"

Knuckle beamed, "That's a start. Maybe we'd better start a training regimen for you on how to talk things out with your friend. And I'd like to hear more of your stories about dates and whatnot. Look, if you do go out on a date, it can be sometime before the time is up, but I'm sure tonight you guys will be coming back together to fight me again. So how about this? We can meet up during the day to talk, but it stays separate from night training."

Gon nodded, "Okay...that seems reasonable."

"You need to work up the courage to say something, but at the same time, I still worry a bit for your intentions with your friend. You're still young, and your heart has to be in the right place. You could just be feeling this way because your body is internally changing due to puberty and it'd suck to make your best friend a fling or an outlet for your own desires. I'll only say this once and you remember it for as long as you live.", he paused for an effect, "You do it when your feelings for somebody else are real. This person is your friend and opening that door with a friend...well, if things don't work out, what will happen to your friendship? Would it be able to go back to the way it was before?"

Gon's eyes got a little wider.

"I'm not trying to scare you, it's just food for thought. Speaking of food, how about we head back to the cafe where your friends are?"

"I need a minute," he laughed nervously, "Before I can face Killua after having practiced this..."

Knuckle nodded, "That's fine. Anything else you want to talk about?"

Gon gave his own little grin, "Well about Shoot..."

"NOPE. Off limits. I ain't telling you jack!"

"Awwww!"

Knuckle laughed, "Well I gotta give you some credit for trying."

* * *

Killua and Bisky sat down at a table and Killua blinked, he wasn't sure just what he was in for...


End file.
